


Дорога к дому

by Gierre



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Dystopia, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Vampire Turning, Vampires, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Полукровка Балто живет в городе, где таких, как он, стараются избегать. Даже лучший друг не верит, что у Балто получится влиться в общество местных вампиров.





	Дорога к дому

В баре проклятых между расставленных как попало столиков висел густой сигаретный дым. Балто мечтал попасть сюда, еще когда пешком под стол ходил. Спал и видел, как откроет дверь и войдет в святая святых изгнанного с улиц народа.  
Ему исполнилось двадцать пять лет, и по правилам проклятых он имел право заглянуть внутрь. Двадцать пять лет, проклятая кровь, желание присоединиться к стае. Только и всего.  
Балто прокрался к ближайшему столику и сел, скрывая лицо под капюшоном. Он надеялся, что придет официантка или типа того. Примет у него заказ, принесет выпить. Тогда вышвыривать его из бара будет уже некрасиво.  
Он знал, что проклятые ревниво охраняли границы. Знал про выброшенных на улицу ублюдков-полукровок вроде него самого. Знал про Стила, который мог перегрызть глотку за косой взгляд. И еще знал, что в этом баре проклятым давали работу. Другой возможности честно заработать на глоток крови у Балто не оставалось. Только влиться тихонько в местную тусовку, прятаться в тени, не лезть на рожон, избегать Стила до поры до времени.  
— Ну привет, щенок, — прогремел хриплый, но до сих пор сильный голос.  
— Приехали, — пробормотал в ответ Балто.  
— Не мямли, малыш, говори нормально, — голос задрожал от сдерживаемой ярости. — Маленький ублюдок притащился в бар, чтобы найти работу? Я прав?  
Балто поднял голову, стянул капюшон и заглянул в глаза нависшему над ним проклятому. Серая сталь, холод, острый внимательный взгляд. Стил, собственной персоной. Надо ведь было ухитриться нарваться на него в первый день. Да что там в первый день, в первую минуту.  
— Я сказал — «приехали», — повторил Балто сорвавшимся голосом.  
— Ты притащился сюда, чтобы хамить мне, пацан? — Стил схватил Балто за воротник куртки и без особого труда вытащил из-за стола.  
Теперь Балто цеплялся за руки Стила, чтобы не задохнуться, и самым жалким образом болтал ногами в поисках пола. Он хотел очнуться от кошмара. Или чтобы его вышвырнули из бара поскорее. Уйти в свое логово за городом, напиться дешевого спирта. Уснуть. Позорные панические мысли.  
Стил бросил его в центр помещения. На пятачок, окруженный столиками, где воняло дохлятиной. Возможно, сюда приносили добычу. Собак, кошек. Кого-нибудь покрупнее. Невольно Балто принюхался, и рот его наполнился слюной. Подошла бы даже крыса, он не ел неделю, и последнее, что нырнуло в его желудок, было больше похоже на радиоактивного мутанта, чем на нормальное живое существо.  
— Посмотрите, друзья, кто приполз в нашу берлогу! — объявил Стил, точным движением выбив из Балто дух ногой. Под дых, так сильно, что изо рта вырвался хрип.  
— Да это ж Балто! — крикнул кто-то в баре. — Пацан той шлюхи!  
— Не смейте… — выхаркал из себя Балто. — Не смейте так…  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу, малыш, — Стил наклонился над ним, продолжая сверлить взглядом. — Ты не виноват, что твоя мамаша была шлюхой. Только шлюхи раздвигают ноги перед букашками смертными. Только у шлюхи мог родиться такой, как ты. Ничего личного, малыш, только сухие факты. Будь ты чистокровным вампиром, никто не поднял бы на тебя руку. Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад своим. Чем больше стая, тем меньше брехни в нашу стороны от городских. Но ты — ты другое дело, малыш. Ты — язва. Болезнь, которую нужно искоренять. Из-за таких, как ты, наших девочек хватают в город. Они становятся добычей богачей. Понимаешь? Ты — угроза. И ты знал, что я охраняю бар как собственное логово. Ты пришел все равно. Так что, малыш, ты сам во всем виноват.  
— Пожалуйста… — прохрипел Балто, глядя в безразличные глаза. Воспоминания о городе, где никто не ждал, придали уверенности. — Пожалуйста, я же сдохну от голода.  
— Выживал ведь раньше, — ухмыльнулся Стил. — Справишься, малыш. Здесь тебе делать нечего. Вали, забудь дорогу сюда. Вернешься — разговор будет короткий. У нас найдется немало желающих выпить тебя досуха. Еды никогда не бывает много, верно?  
— Пожалуйста… — бормотал Балто, разглядывая заросший пятнами, паутиной, налетом копоти потолок. — Пожалуйста…  
Стил ударил его ногой в бок. Без особой силы, больше по привычке или ради удовольствия.  
— Вставай, убирайся.  
— Нет, — вместе с болью Балто чувствовал, как обрывается внутри него нечто важное. Как будто мечта, которая грела его все эти годы, умирала.  
Двадцать пять лет. Немного по меркам проклятых, бесконечность по меркам людей. Возраст совершеннолетия в городе. Возраст, когда довольствие прекращается. Паспорт молодого гражданина утрачивает смысл. Больше никаких подачек от государства. Живи, как хочешь. Работай, попрошайничай. Убивай, если умеешь. Для вампиров, очутившихся в городе, это время окончательной смерти. Дети, подростки, обращенные жестокими хищниками с окраин, ждут двадцатипятилетия как смерти. Со страхом, отсчитывая годы в обратном порядке. Четыре, три, два… Один.  
Но Балто был другим. Для него взросление казалось пыткой. Проклятые выгоняли его из временных убежищ, потому что он пробуждал в них аппетит. Люди боялись, ждали от него ударов в спину. Он болтался между двумя мирами, получая подачки от государства скорее по привычке. Его вела вперед смутная мечта, совсем не похожая на цель. Даже единственный друг, паренек по имени Борис, не верил в то, что Балто пустят в бар проклятых.  
Борис был прав, а Балто ошибся. Очередной удар Стила заставил его застонать.  
— Вставай! — приказал Стил.  
Идти было некуда. Только в снежную пустыню за пределами города, где рыскали стаи проклятых. Рассчитывать на быструю смерть или обращение? Хуже не придумаешь жить в пустыне. Балто привык, что может согреться у огня. От химических грелок, которые входили в комплекты снабжения. Перспектива оказаться на холоде пугала его сильнее смерти. Только тепло удерживало Балто в сознании. Оказавшись за городской чертой, он мог превратиться в монстра. Одного из тех, кем пугали детей.  
— Вставай!  
Балто лежал, надеясь, что Стилу быстро наскучит издеваться над ним. Стил возьмет нож или использует клыки. Быстрая смерть. Пусть даже перед этим придется терпеть, пока из него выпьют всю кровь. Лучше так, чем носиться по пустыне в поисках живности. Наткнуться на человека, убить его и даже не понять, что произошло.  
— Вставай! — лицо Стила нависло над Балто перекошенной маской злости и презрения.  
— Нет, — отрезал Балто. — Хочешь убить? Убей. Вышвырнешь меня, я вернусь завтра. Бросишь подыхать, я поползу назад.  
— Ты сам выбрал, — прорычал Стил, наклонившись ниже.  
Очередной удар в живот заставил Балто податься вперед. Стил перехватил его за шею, а потом раздался характерный звук разорванного мяса. Балто было хорошо слышно его из-за обостренного восприятия, и еще из-за того, что все происходило в нескольких сантиметрах от уха. На шее.  
«Вот и хорошо», — подумал Балто, закрывая глаза.  
Тепло стекало по левой половине шеи. Место укуса горело огнем. Впервые в жизни Балто чувствовал столько спасительного жара. Он привык к тому, что почти всегда дрожит. Никто не давал ему достаточно крови, пусть даже искусственного ее заменителя, чтобы тело функционировало нормально. Он постоянно балансировал на грани жизни и смерти. И только сейчас, когда он умирал, тело ожило.  
Балто вцепился двумя руками в плечи Стила, сжал их изо всех сил. Ему хотелось, чтобы тепло хоть ненадолго оставалось поблизости. Стил, в отличие от Балто, был переполнен жаром. Скорее всего, он не знал, что такое голод. Среди проклятых он чаще и быстрее других выполнял городские контракты. Уничтожал в окрестностях дикарей, доставлял корреспонденцию соседям. У него всегда было достаточно крови. Балто слышал, будто Стилу давали даже _живую_ кровь.  
Удар. Головой о дерево. Перед лицом Балто заплясали искры.  
— Какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел в лицо Стил. Кровь капала на лицо Балто из приоткрытой пасти проклятого.  
Балто почти не чувствовал сил ответить. Ему нечего было сказать существу, которое понятия не имело о голоде, морозе, одиночестве. Здесь, в теплом баре, Стил был лидером стаи. Окруженный вниманием, уважением, он был один, только когда сам хотел этого. Никто не посмел бы залезть в его логово. Только умалишенному пришло бы в голову следовать за ним.  
— Щенок, ты сумасшедший? — глаза Стила, покрасневшие от голода, сверкали парой теплых угольков.  
Балто улыбнулся, счастливый. Он умирал от огня. Наконец можно было согреться. Раздался смех. Тихий, еле слышный. Его собственный.  
— Ты сошел с ума? — Стил приподнял Балто над полом, удерживая за воротник куртки.  
Дышать в таком положении было невозможно, но Балто уже не нужно было дышать. Он умирал.  
— Да кто ты такой?  
Балто почувствовал, что его тащат в сторону, а очередной удар подсказал, что на сей раз его прижали к стене.  
— Никки, принеси бутылку!  
В воспоминаниях Балто Никки был одним из ближайших последователей Стила. Недалеким верзилой, которого часто нанимали, чтобы перевозить молодняк из соседних городов. Надежный, глуповатый, простой. Преданный Стилу, как все в стае.  
— Прольешь хоть каплю, получишь нож в брюхо, — сказал Стил, расплываясь перед Балто неясными пятнами.  
Губ коснулся холодный металл. Балто попытался отстраниться, но его голову крепко держали. Металлический предмет разжал челюсть Балто. Он почувствовал вкус крови, сначала собственной, потом — чужой.  
«Я что, не умру?» — с большим опозданием подумал Балто. Он сделал уже так много глотков крови, что тепло разливалось по его телу приятными волнами. Боль в шее прошла.  
— Хватит с него, — отрезал Стил.  
Руки отпустили Балто, он свалился на пол, прямо напротив вожака стаи.  
— Ты выполнишь заказ, — сказал Стил, глядя сверху вниз. — Мы получили его утром и решали, где найти дурня, готового на верную смерть. Как все складывается, да? Выполнишь заказ, и мы поговорим.  
— Что делать-то? — прохрипел Балто, пытаясь размять шею.  
— Ты побежишь в Блафф с небольшой партией местной дури, там у нашего парня обменяешь все на протеин. Вернешься назад. Сдашь протеин Никки, ты ведь знаешь его?  
Никки, разминавший руки, стоял слева от Стила. Балто кивнул, показывая, что все понял.  
— Бежать надо сразу, малыш, так что не задерживайся. Никки, притащи дурь. Ты проверил упаковку? Выдержит мороз?  
— Выдержит, босс, — ухмыльнулся Никки. — Два раза проверил.  
— Два? — нахмурился Стил. — Я ведь просил проверять трижды. Впрочем, черт с ним. Ради кого волноваться? Дура Остин, которой приспичило обменять протеин по смешному курсу, никогда не давала хороших контрактов. Пусть мальчишка сам следит за товаром. Верно? Тебя как звать-то?  
— Балто.  
— Вот, молодец, хороший мальчик. Беги!  
Прижимая к груди пластиковый контейнер, Балто выбежал из бара на холод коридора-перешейка, разделявшего зону проклятых и городские кварталы. Гул вентиляторов и системы центрального отопления Нома обрушились на него, стоило высунуть нос. Теперь он шел под мерный грохот самых разных систем. Очистка воздуха, прогрев, регулировка давления. Масса сложных устройств, благодаря которым в кварталах Нома поддерживали спасительные десять градусов по Цельсию.  
Пробежав половину коридора, Балто подошел к закругленной стене коридора и сел на пол. Расстегнул куртку, чтобы убрать контейнер с наркотиками под одежду во внутренний карман жилета. Заметил подписанное сверху имя — «Лэтти». Возвращаться и спрашивать у Стила, что это за имя, было равносильно смерти. Балто решил, что назовет имя на территории проклятых Блаффа. Там будет бар или что-нибудь в том же духе. Место, где с помощью дешевого алкоголя изгои могут потешить себя искусственным теплом. Обсудить остатки нежизни. Помечтать, завести новые знакомства, взять контракт.  
Шея ныла, но с каждой секундой даже эти отголоски боли растворялись. Балто коснулся парой пальцев внутренней стороны щеки, вынул руку и повертел перед глазами. Розовая слюна была доказательством того, что совсем недавно Балто пил кровь. Он даже не успел посмотреть на бутылку — та исчезла слишком быстро. Возможно, Никки убрал ее подальше.  
Застегнув куртку, Балто встал на ноги, убедился, что ботинки в хорошем состоянии, и побежал к выходу из коридора. Нужно было как можно скорее покинуть город — добраться до Блаффа до сумерек. Кровь зарядила энергией, могла увеличить скорость бега. Балто рассчитывал, что вернется в Ном на следующий день к обеду. Отдаст протеин Никки, получит еще немного крови. Жизнь налаживалась.  
Возле выхода из коридора проклятых стоял, переступая с ноги на ногу, Борис.  
— Ну как? — спросил он с виноватой улыбкой в прорези защитной маски. Борис ухитрялся выбирать такие маски, что его лицо издали напоминало физиономию утки или гуся с картинок по исторической биологии.  
— Отлично! — ответил Балто. Внутри он ликовал, но хотел, чтобы Борис подольше расспрашивал его, так что вываливать все сразу не стал.  
— Тебя что, приняли в стаю? — Борис быстро засеменил рядом с Балто, стараясь не отставать.  
— Ну а ты как думал?  
— Так приняли? — не унимался Борис. Он выживал в городе благодаря сообразительности. Знал, когда нужно настаивать, а когда — бежать со всех ног. Его приставили следить за животными в закрытом секторе Нома. Неведомым образом несколько лет назад в окрестности забрели два медвежонка. Жители Нома сплотились в порыве защитить их, но никому не хотелось круглые сутки торчать возле растущих зверей. Наняли старика, но тот быстро склеил ласты, и на его место попросился Борис. В секторе с медведями было холоднее, чем в пределах городской черты, зато туда редко забредали случайные люди. Тишина, спокойствие, регулярное питание, возможность ухаживать за реальными животными — для Бориса это была работа мечты.  
Балто вспомнил, как они познакомились в детстве. Изгой-полукровка и мальчишка с улиц. Жизнерадостный Борис не дал Балто замкнуться в себе, поддерживал его идеи, хотя частенько вытаскивал из передряг. Балто никогда не был особенно осторожным, в его случае осторожность означала, что ты сидишь в канализации, питаешься крысами-мутантами, не видишь света целыми месяцами. Все остальное было связано с риском. Даже очередь за государственными пайками грозила расправой. И всё же Борису удавалось отговорить Балто от авантюр. За исключением бара проклятых. Все-таки, хотя Балто не послушал друга, тот пришел, чтобы узнать результат.  
— Дали заказ, — ответил Балто спустя время. Врать не хотелось.  
— У тебя кровь на шее, — заметил Борис. Мелочи он подмечал превосходно.  
— Да, не все было гладко, но ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — отмахнулся Балто. — Зато у меня есть заказ, и мне дали кровь.  
— Кровь? И как? — Борис подошел ближе и перешел на шепот.  
Они вошли на территорию города. Ровная улица вела к противоположному краю купола — с той стороны можно было выйти наружу, миновав еще один коридор и ворота. Переулки, разрезающие улицу на кварталы, вели к другим ровным шеренгам домов. Ном, окруженный защитным куполом, с высоты выглядел ровным квадратом.  
Движение на центральной улице было оживленным. Ходили группами по двое-трое. Редкие одиночки держались домов, шли быстро и сворачивали в переулки. Улица считалась небезопасной, потому что именно здесь через город проходили проклятые. Их резервация на противоположном конце от ворот была обычной для северных городов. В случае конфликтов с горожанами проклятые оказались бы заперты внутри своей секции, жителей легко можно было эвакуировать.  
В реальности Балто не помнил ни одного конфликта. Несколько десятков вампиров против пяти тысяч горожан — слишком сильный перевес сил. Наказание за атаку на гражданина города — немедленная казнь. Служители порядка имели при себе все необходимые препараты. Они могли закрыть глаза на преступления людей — за определенную плату, но никогда не пощадили бы вампира. Территория проклятых была закрыта для горожан. Встречи проходили на главной улице, в редких случаях по официальным приглашениям проклятые могли заходить в дома. Балто не помнил, чтобы это происходило. Он редко совал нос в чужие дела, но слухи о подобных встречах расползлись бы быстро.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Балто. Задумавшись, он почти забыл о крови в баре. Да и что было вспоминать? Пришло на ум воспоминание об остром лезвии, которым разжали челюсть. Кровь могла быть его собственной, он бы в жизни не отличил разницы. Может, и не было никакой крови? Но как тогда затянулась рана на шее? Рана ведь была, судя по ощущениям, она была серьезной. Стил собирался убить его. Двадцатипятилетний полукровка погиб в баре проклятых — такая история не годится даже для городского вестника. Никому не интересно, что происходит с полукровками, если только это не наследники известных семей. Тогда — да, конечно, все вертится вокруг них. Надежда нации, свет в радиоактивном мраке.  
— Эй, ты как? — Борис толкнул Балто в бок, возвращая в реальность. — Неужели все было так плохо?  
— Они хотели меня убить, — сказал Балто.  
Ускорив шаг, он устремился к выходу из города. Обеспокоенные горожане провожали его тревожными взглядами. Он слышал шепот о «безумце Борисе», который «связался с ублюдком».  
— Но ведь не убили! — поддержал Борис. — Ты куда пойдешь?  
— В Блафф, — ответил Балто. Хранить секрет о доставке его не просили.  
— Далековато, — сказал Борис. — Слушай, я тут собрал тебе кое-что. Ты же знаешь, моим ребятам часто перепадает сладкий кусочек, вот я и припас немного. С них не убудет. Уже на ногах плохо держатся, такие толстые. Держи.  
В руке Бориса мелькнул небольшой термос. Балто взял его, спрятал, огляделся. Милиции поблизости не было, но граждане все равно могли настучать.  
— Что там?  
— Кровь, — шепнул Борис.  
— Кровь? Чья?  
— Ну не моя же! Мишкам перепадает иногда всякий хлам.  
— Говори точнее.  
— Мне дали куриц. Настоящих, без мутаций. Несколько курочек. Ощипал, перья отдал Рози. Она из них такие поделки вытворяет, ты бы видел! Лапки и головы сбагрил на рынке, а кровь — вот, здесь немного, но лучше, чем ничего, да?  
— Ты когда все это провернул, Борис? — удивился Балто. Не замедляя шага, они направлялись к воротам. Балто хотелось остаться и обстоятельно поговорить с другом, но он знал, что может опоздать до темноты, поэтому спешил.  
— Так ведь вчера был твой день рождения. Ты теперь взрослый полукровка, так? Я подумал — с баром у тебя ничего не получится. Ты не злись, я ведь знаю, какие там сволочи. Ну а я все-таки поздравлю тебя. Выживем как-нибудь, да? Но раз такое дело, раз тебя отправили с заданием, то пусть будет на дорогу, идет?  
— Спасибо, Борис, — Балто похлопал рукой по карману с термосом. — Настоящий праздник, да?  
— Я бы торт испек, но ты ж не ешь их, — усмехнулся Борис. — Но все равно, как вернешься, приходи ко мне. Рози все хочет с тобой познакомиться. Она хорошая, и она ничего не имеет против таких… против полукровок.  
— Обязательно, Борис, а теперь мне пора.  
В коридор, ведущий за стену, пускали только по пропускам. Балто мог выйти в любой момент без пропуска, потому что был полукровкой. Пустят ли его обратно — большой вопрос, но вампиров редко задерживали на границе. Бизнес, который они поддерживали, был выгоден всем. Пограничники могли потребовать назвать цель визита, но большинство опускало формальности. Никому не хотелось, чтобы его личную просьбу потом выставили напоказ в отчетах. Сегодня один транжира покупает драгоценности, а завтра твоему ребенку могут понадобиться хорошие витамины. Досмотр начинался только на крупных партиях, да и в этом случае договориться с пограничником было легко. Жители Севера держались, потому что смогли сплотиться. Особо рьяное следование законам здесь не приветствовалось со времен Третьего Удара.  
— Пока, приятель! — Борис беззаботно улыбался. Балто знал, что это — напускное. На самом деле, друг волнуется. Еще бы, Балто впервые выходит за пределы Нома.  
— Пока! До скорого!  
— Пока-пока!  
Они перекрикивались долго, пока эхо коридора поддерживало звук. Потом Балто развернулся к выходу, пошел быстрее и замолчал. У него были при себе карты, компас. Он подготовился к совершеннолетию. В библиотеке Нома была небольшая секция для желающих освоить ремесло курьера. Заходили в нее редко, чаще опыт перенимали у других проклятых.  
Пограничник шутливо козырнул Балто, не стал ничего спрашивать и пошел открывать ворота. Иногда здесь работали полукровки, но должность была слишком вкусной, поэтому случайный человек не попал бы на нее. Пограничник, который выпустил Балто, оказался обычным человеком. В форме, с оружием, в защитной маске — парень выглядел солидно.  
«Мы ведь, наверное, ровесники», — подумал Балто.  
Ворота захлопнулись за его спиной, с шумом выпустили лишний воздух. Купол за спиной закрывал горизонт. Впереди раскинулась заснеженная долина. Он впервые в жизни видел снег.  
Зачерпнув горсть, Балто убедился, что к белому цвету примешались серый и желтый. Снег вокруг Нома был заражен много десятилетий. Воду добывали в шахтах, иногда подвозили тяжелым транспортом из безопасных зон. Много циклов использовали фильтрованную внутри купола. Экономили, как могли.  
На горизонте Балто заметил вереницу человеческих фигур. Они медленно шли к городу. Судя по темпу и амуниции, это были люди.  
Балто пошел вперед, через несколько минут он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть группу. Пять человек, два вампира охраны. Возможно, люди Стила, но не обязательно. Они могли быть гостями из Блаффа, нанявшими своих вампиров. Распространенный контракт. Среди людей была одна девочка. Испуганным взглядом она смотрела по сторонам. Девочку могли вести для помолвки или продажи. Кроме нее в группе были две женщины и двое мужчин. Вампиры проводили Балто настороженным взглядом, но он не узнал их, а они — его.  
— Эй, стой! — крикнул один из вампиров, когда Балто уже отошел от группы на десяток шагов.  
— Что? — Балто оглянулся.  
— Первый раз? Ты первый раз идешь? — вампир отошел от своей группы и подошел к Балто.  
— Да, первый, — ответил Балто.  
— Выглядишь, как новичок, — сказал вампир. — Куда направляешься?  
— В Блафф.  
— Далековато. Доставка или охрана?  
— Доставка.  
— Парень, будь осторожен. Мы на гряде столкнулись с парочкой дикарей. Они без оружия, но огрызались на нас километров десять.  
— Вы из Блаффа? — спросил Балто, счастливый, что ему рассказывают подробности перехода вот так запросто.  
— Нет, мы с юга, парень. Идем уже много недель. Ребята решили переехать.  
— Переехать с юга? — удивился Балто.  
— Прикинь! — вампир засмеялся. — Они пойдут еще дальше, в Номе не задержатся. Хороший заказ, заплатили задаток, все честь по чести. Удачи тебе, парень. И держись подальше от гряды. Лучше обойди ее.  
— Покажешь на карте? — попросил Балто.  
— На карте? — вампир обернулся к своей группе. Его ждали. Он посмотрел на Балто. — Ладно, парень, давай карту. Мы почти дошли, ничего страшного не будет.  
Балто достал из кармана карту, показал ее вампиру.  
— Ты гонишь, парень, я таких рисунков сроду не видел. Нет-нет, здесь все неправильно. Дай карандаш, я нарисую. Вот здесь сейчас нет леса. Вырубили лет пятьдесят назад. Тебе лучше идти по старой дороге на севере. Дольше на час, но безопаснее. Южнее засели дикари. Много дикарей, парень, они там свили целое гнездо. Вот здесь вышка. Заблудишься, ищи ее. Можно отдохнуть, а если договоришься с парнями, дадут перекусить. Но лучше беги прямо в Блафф, ты еще успеешь. С виду ты сыт, так что поторопись. Заблудишься — ищи вышку, понял? Вот здесь.  
— Спасибо вам, — Балто торопливо спрятал карту обратно. — Как вас зовут?  
— О, пустяки, парень. Я считаю, нам нужно помогать друг другу. Меня зовут Того. Будешь в Террасе, спроси меня. Бывай! — вампир пошел к своей группе.  
Окрыленный новой информацией, Балто пустился вперед. Несколько минут его вела протоптанная от Нома тропа. Бежать было легко, кровь или то, что было в бутылке, и что Балто принял за кровь, придавала сил. Он остановился, сверился с компасом, убедился, что бежит в нужном направлении, и возобновил бег.  
Почти час ничто не беспокоило Балто. Он уверенно повторял дорогу Того, держался следов и запахов. Задание, которое показалось сложным в пределах города, теперь выглядело смешным. Что такое, в самом деле, прийти из одного пункта в другой?  
Спустя час вдали раздался вой. Балто принял бы его за волчий, если бы не слышал в детстве записей диких проклятых. Звуки, которые издавали эти существа, напоминали звериные крики. Детям давали слушать их снова и снова, чтобы те вовремя распознавали опасность. Балто определил источник, сделал поправку и побежал вдали от дороги.  
«Пара, там всего пара дикарей — не о чем волноваться», — думал он.  
На самом деле пара дикарей могла уничтожить несколько десятков смертных в считанные секунды. Они были причиной, по которой на Севере больше не использовали легкий транспорт. Только тяжелые аппараты с воздушными подушками, серьезной защитой, охраной, конвоем. Даже такие перевозки были опасными.  
Опасность таилась не столько в смерти людей, сколько в том, что павший от дикарей десяток смертных сам превращался в вампиров. За один день безопасная дорога становилась логовом хищных тварей. Вечно голодных, способных разодрать друг друга ради капли крови.  
Вот почему проклятые, живущие в гетто, были для горожан неизбежным злом. Лучше иметь пару десятков «своих» вампиров, готовых оказывать услуги в обмен на деньги и кровь, чем столкнуться лицом к лицу с дикарями.  
Балто бежал по грязному снегу, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Шелест собственных шагов пугал его. Тени на горизонте воображение превращало в монстров.  
Впереди показалась вырубка. Глядя на занесенные снегом почерневшие остатки леса, Балто поежился. До сих пор холод не мучил его из-за порции крови, но сейчас было особенно хорошо видно, насколько крепко мороз впился в американский Север. Хотя по рассказу Того лес вырубили много лет назад, иссохшие куски в ледяных оковах еще можно было найти. Зима будто запечатала остатки живой природы, и Балто стало холодно. Он потянулся к подарку Бориса. Выпить немного, чтобы холод отступил. Но делать этого было нельзя, Балто убрал руку. Кровь понадобится на обратном пути. Если Балто доберется до Блаффа, совершит сделку и отправится назад, ему понадобится все, что сумел собрать для него лучший друг.  
В очередной раз, вспоминая Бориса, Балто пожалел, что родился полукровкой. Будь он человеком, они могли бы стать друзьями на всю жизнь. Балто пришел бы на свадьбу к Борису и Рози, подарил ему что-нибудь запоминающееся. Никто не стал бы рассказывать Борису, что он зря тратит время на ублюдка. Из-за своего происхождения лучшее, что Балто мог сделать для Бориса, — отступить.  
Дорога через вырубку оказалась легкой, Балто удалось найти следы каравана Того, он долго бежал рядом. Голоса дикарей утихли. К Северу кралась ночь.  
Остановившись, чтобы свериться с картой, Балто заметил, как сильно сгустились тени. Если раньше видимость была отличной, теперь горизонт расплывался. Вышка, о которой говорил Того, осталась позади, Балто перешел границу, когда можно было разделить переход на два дня. Нужно было ускорить шаг и бежать прямо к Блаффу.  
Он убрал карту, проверил обувь, похлопал по карману с подарком Бориса, подбадривая себя. Что сказал бы в такой момент лучший друг? Что-нибудь в духе «не вешай нос» или «еще немного». Балто осмотрелся, прислушался, а потом побежал, стараясь обогнать ветер. Остаток пути жалеть силы не имело смысла. Теперь нужно было успеть до темноты. Час или полчаса? Как повезет. Все зависело от слоя облаков над дорогой. Вечно серое небо иногда пропускало чуть больше света, иногда становилось почти непроглядным. Точно определить время заката было невозможно, а красоту его лучей Балто видел только в фильмах.  
Для вампиров и полукровок отсутствие солнца было полезным побочным эффектом Третьего Удара, но люди справлялись с ним из последних сил. Как и многие смертные, Балто рассчитывал, что солнце подольше будет освещать ему дорогу. С его заходом дикие вампиры вылезали из гнезд и выходили на охоту. Ночные переходы даже в сопровождении группы городских проклятых были рискованным занятием. К тому же, в отличие от вампиров, Балто имел человеческий запах, а это означало, что по его следам могли пойти жадные до крови, голодные дикари. Для них городские вампиры были конкурентами, соперниками в гонке за еду, а полукровки — добычей.  
«Может быть, Стил был прав?» — подумал Балто, услышав вдали вой.  
Опасная мысль засела в голове и возвращалась каждый раз, как только вой повторялся. Балто ускорил бег, ноги начали ныть от непривычной нагрузки. Вой раздавался сзади. Из одиноких рулад постепенно он становился хором узнаваемых голосов. Балто понял, что его преследует несколько дикарей, и побежал еще быстрее.  
В груди жгло от резких вдохов. Вампиры могли надолго задерживать дыхание, останавливать сердце, вытворять со своим телом что угодно, а ему приходилось, как обычному человеку, задыхаться. Чем дольше он бежал, тем чаще всплывало перед глазами полное презрения и гнева лицо Стила. Для вожака стаи Балто был еще одним глупцом, готовым покончить с собой в попытках дотянуться по выносливости до настоящих вампиров.  
Дорога Того вела вверх, Балто с трудом преодолел склон, но когда оказался на вершине — увидел вдали купол Блаффа. Огни горели по периметру, показывая дорогу курьерам и транспорту. Блафф казался по размеру таким же, как Ном, однако внутри жило больше людей. Торговля здесь шла энергичнее.  
Хор голосов позади раздался совсем рядом, Балто побежал со склона, и это было куда легче, чем забираться на вершину. У него будто выросли крылья. Он не помнил, как добрался до ворот. Пограничник встретил его с ухмылкой, открыл ворота, обработал из шланга воздухом с примесью газов, убивающих возможное заражение. Балто закашлялся — часть веществ маска не могла отфильтровать. Он прошел по коридору, точь-в-точь похожему на коридор Нома, и оказался в незнакомом городе.  
Несколько горожан разглядывало его. В основном это были дети. Балто накинул капюшон поглубже и пошел вперед. Вдали виднелась чернота коридора, ведущего в сектор проклятых. Мимо сновали группы горожан. Блафф действительно был переполнен людьми. Они почти не опасались Балто, некоторые проходили совсем рядом, так что он мог уловить непривычный запах. Здесь работали другие машины по производству пищи, здесь был немного иной состав обеззараживающих веществ. Блафф весь пах иначе, и его жители пропитались этим запахом насквозь.  
Возле коридора, ведущего в секцию вампиров, стояла бритоголовая женщина в плотной маске. По неестественно бледному, немного синеватому цвету ее кожи Балто понял, что женщина — одна из проклятых.  
— Вы — Лэтти? — наугад спросил Балто.  
— Верно, а ты из Нома, — сказала она. — Полукровка из Нома — забавно. Стил редко проявляет такое дружелюбие. Ладно, проходи, раз пришел.  
— Вы охранник? — спросил Балто. В Номе никому в голову не пришло бы сторожить коридор проклятых.  
— Нет, скорее надзиратель, — ответила Лэтти. — Обычно я сижу в баре. Обслуживаю местных, обсуждаю контракты с гостями. Сегодня в Блаффе неспокойно. Эпидемия.  
— Эпидемия? Разве вампиры могут…  
— Человеческая эпидемия, — прервала Лэтти, нахмурившись. — Ты совсем зеленый, я смотрю. Ныряй внутрь и не отвлекай меня. Идиоты считают, можно пролезть внутрь и стать бессмертным. Ха! За такое нас всех выставят вон из города.  
Балто прошел в коридор и пошел дальше. Он оглянулся, когда услышал, как Лэтти спорит с другой женщиной. Та протягивала на руках маленького ребенка. Девочку не старше пяти лет.  
— Она умирает! Сделайте что-нибудь!  
— Я что, похожа на доктора?! — кричала Лэтти. — Мы не спасаем жизни, идиотка! Хочешь, чтобы твоя малышка навсегда осталась такой? Хочешь, чтобы каждый день она голодала?  
— Пожалуйста! — кричала в ответ женщина и трясла девочку, словно куклу.  
Отвернувшись, Балто пошел дальше. Он ничего не мог сделать для девочки, ее матери и Лэтти. Вмешиваться в чужие конфликты было не в его духе.  
Бар Блаффа находился внутри прямоугольного ангара. Снаружи здание выглядело невзрачно — ржавчина, забитые технической ватой вентиляционные отверстия. Здесь был склад или цех ремонта. Секции, отданные вампирам, в любом городе-куполе в прежние времена служили техническими помещениями. На Севере из-за тяжелых условий архитекторы использовали один проект. Балто знал, что найдет на Аляске и в старом Юконе города, внешне похожие на Ном, как две капли.  
Все же внутри бал отличался от того, куда Балто зашел утром. Здесь было светлее, столы расставили в правильном порядке, все они были одинаковыми, возле каждого стояло по две скамейки. Проклятые занимали много места, сидели на скамейках, тихо разговаривали. Кое-кто играл в карты.  
Балто прошел к бармену, достал сверток, переданный Никки, и стал ждать, когда на него обратят внимание. Прежде, чем повернуться к новому посетителю, чернокожий бармен долго распинался перед парой проклятых — те пытались выяснить, что предпринимают городские власти Блаффа в отношении эпидемии.  
— Если мы вернемся без новостей, нам не заплатят, приятель, — наступала девушка, наклонившись над стойкой. Ее спутник молча, но внушительно, стоял рядом.  
— Что я сделаю? — возмущался бармен. — Я понятия не имею, что стукнет в голову нашему идиоту мэру. Вы сами знаете, как все происходит. Нам расскажут в последнюю очередь.  
— Когда здесь была Лэтти, обслуживали гораздо лучше, — заметила девушка.  
— Лэтти стоит у входа, можете обратиться к ней, если хотите, — отрезал бармен, а потом подошел к Балто. — Что там у тебя, приятель? Избавь меня от этих надоедливых южан. Из Нома? — бармен принюхался.  
— Да, я принес товар для обмена, — Балто пододвинул контейнер.  
— Парень Стила, да? Странно, он не берет полукровок. Но упаковка цела, да и почерк придурка Никки я хорошо знаю. Да, все верно. Здесь у меня готов сверток. Тяжеловат, особенно для тебя, но кто я такой, верно? Держи, парень. Тебе нужен ночлег?  
— Найдется место?  
— Места полно, парень. Можешь зайти в казарму, лечь там. Если не будут смущать разговорчики.  
— Какие разговорчики?  
— От тебя ведь несет, как от смертной букашки, — бармен добродушно рассмеялся. — Не переживай, они не тронут. Но болтать могут всякое.  
— Справлюсь, — сказал Балто.  
Контейнер, который дал ему бармен, упаковали в несколько слоев мягкого пластика, а затем перевязали, чтобы можно было нести на спине. Балто поднял контейнер без особых проблем, но тут же представил, как побежит обратно с такой тяжестью. Контракт окончательно перестал казаться удачной сделкой. Бежать от Блаффа в Ном с таким весом за плечами?  
«Ничего, выйду пораньше», — пообещал себе Балто.  
Ночь прошла неспокойно. Громкий смех проклятых совсем рядом с ухом мешал расслабиться. Снился вкус крови во рту, удары под дых, подарок Бориса. Балто проснулся измученным. Он зацепил петли самодельного рюкзака, подтянул их потуже, проверил обувь, карту. Убедился, что термос на месте.  
Возле выхода из коридора его встретила Лэтти. Вид у нее был измученный.  
— Уже уходишь? — спросила она.  
— Хочу пораньше добраться до Нома, — ответил Балто.  
— Понимаю, на твоем месте я поступила бы так же.  
— Удачи! — крикнул на прощанье Балто.  
— Эй, ублюдок! — окликнула Лэтти.  
Он остановился.  
— Держись Стила, понял? Он не бросает своих. Такому, как ты, не помешают друзья.  
— Спасибо! — не оглядываясь, Балто махнул рукой.  
Город просыпался нехотя. Первые работники тянулись на фабрики, несколько машин для уборки катались по главной улице. На воротах стоял новый пограничник, но Балто выпустили без лишних расспросов. Парень посмеялся над сумкой за плечами курьера, похлопал по плечу и пожелал удачи.  
Балто думал, что тяжелее всего будет найти дорогу в Блафф. Дикая местность без явных ориентиров — легко заблудиться. Однако благодаря Того, пометкам в карте и запасу крови в теле Балто справился с первым переходом на удивление просто. Теперь ему казалось, что преследование дикарей он выдумал от страха.  
И все же сделать первый шаг за воротами Блаффа оказалось настоящим испытанием. Балто помнил снежную пустыню, пни вырубки, свист ветра в ушах, холод. Он будет один на много километров, с тяжелым мешком человеческой еды за плечами. Если он сильно проголодается, можно будет взять немного протеина, но согреться и восстановить силы такая еда не поможет.  
Он достал из кармана термос, отвинтил крышку. Борис сумел заполнить только половину. Ее хватило на пять полных глотков. От отвращения Балто пришлось долго подавлять тошноту. Он представлял себе куриные тушки, висящие над термосом. Кровь была жидкой, она не дала столько сил, сколько жидкость в баре Стила. Но все же это была настоящая кровь, и ее дал Балто не кто-нибудь — лучший друг Борис.  
— Ладно, дружище, я иду к тебе, — сказал себе Балто.  
Створки позади отозвались глухим скрежетом. Запасные задвижки въехали в пазы. Блафф прощался с Балто.  
Первая половина пути прошла без происшествий. Следуя по собственному запаху, Балто быстро находил нужные места. Делал перерывы, когда спина требовала отдыха. Отмечал на карте полезные ориентиры.  
Когда прошло больше трех часов, организм начал замерзать. Силы, потраченные на перемещение тяжелого груза и долгий бег, требовали дополнительную кровь. В животе поселилась колючая боль. Каждый вдох обжигал горло. Обострилось восприятие запахов, Балто почувствовал вонь диких вампиров поблизости. Запах был старым — это были те самые дикари, что преследовали его накануне. Они оказались реальностью, а не разыгравшимся воображением.  
Изо всех сил он бежал вперед. Перед глазами дрожал горизонт, навстречу неслись сугробы, застывшие желто-серые лужи. Балто упал, больно ударил голову из-за неудобного груза, поднялся, побежал дальше. Руки потянулись к термосу — он забыл, что уже выпил кровь. В памяти всплыл разговор с Борисом, его рассказы о Рози. Удары Стила, выбивающие дух. Он бежал к куполу Нома, который, казалось, был прямо перед носом. Дотянуться рукой, и все…  
Балто очнулся глубокой ночью. Его разбудила крупная крыса. Грызун с энтузиазмом отгрызал кусочек от пальца Балто.  
— Прочь! — крикнул тот. Вскочил, огляделся.  
Груз был рядом. Одна лямка оторвалась, но можно было перевязать ее. Темнота вокруг казалась абсолютной, но Балто напряг зрение, и картина стала яснее. Единственным ориентиром оставался запах. Все, что Балто видел вокруг, — снег и собственные следы сзади. Он полетел кувырком с возвышенности, ударился головой о пенек, отключился. Заснул.  
Тело ныло от тяжелой работы. Балто посмотрел на часы — за полночь. Нужно было как можно скорее добраться до города. Он схватил рюкзак, закинул на плечо и побежал. Через несколько минут в ноздри ударил знакомый запах — его собственный. Балто остановился, посмотрел на компас.  
Он ходил кругами. Возможно, он прошел только один круг, но уверенности в этом не было. Балто осмотрелся, попытался взглядом найти башню, о которой говорил Того, но ничего не увидел. Можно было поискать чужие запахи, идти по следу людей, которые прошли от Блаффа до Нома хоть неделю назад. От голода Балто смог бы уловить даже запахи постарше.  
Припав к земле, он отыскал самый явный аромат, связанный с человеком — запах дезинфицирующего состава Нома. Нужно было идти по нему, вот только в каком направлении? Балто достал компас, прикинул расстояние до Нома, до Блаффа, а потом побежал туда, где мог быть его родной город.  
Вой он услышал, когда пробежал уже достаточно, чтобы сбить дыхание. Ему показалось, что это первый звук, который разорвал тишину пустыни, но потом, продолжая бежать, Балто понял — звук сопровождал его уже давно. Дикари выли с тех пор, как он встал, вот только заботы и страх не позволяли толком понять источник шума. Балто пропустил вой мимо ушей. Теперь звуки дикарей отзывались головной болью. Балто бежал не к городу, он бежал прочь от дикарей и надеялся, что не потерял направление окончательно.  
Перед ним простирались ночь, под его ногами хрустел снег, над ним постепенно сгущался холод. Кровь окончательно растворилась в теле, Балто уже не помнил ее вкуса. Вчерашний день казался далеким, будто Стил отправлял его в Блафф год назад.  
Стая дикарей возникла перед носом неожиданной ровной стенкой. Они встали, перегородив дорогу, изгибаясь, шипя, вытягивая руки. Балто замер. Его сердце пропустило пару ударов. Он понял, что дикари готовятся к атаке и что ему нечем защитить себя. В темноте их смутные фигуры казались плотными кусками ночи.  
Рюкзак полетел прямо в группу дикарей, Балто отшвырнул его изо всех сил, а сам побежал в противоположную сторону. Вампиры не ожидали такой подлости, они бросились за ним слишком поздно, а он от страха бежал так быстро, что они не могли догнать. Дальше, быстрее, Балто парил над снегом, едва касаясь поверхности. За ним неслась смерть, и он знал это.  
Прошла вечность, прежде чем впереди показались огни Нома. Балто удвоил усилия, добрался до ворот, стал колотить в них. Пограничник открыл дверь, обработал его струей гадкого воздуха, пустил внутрь.  
Балто вывалился из коридора прямо в руки Бориса. Он не слышал ни одного звука, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди.  
Борис потащил Балто с улицы. Они добрались до чистого дома, Балто положили в постель, накрыли одеялом. Он успел заметить ярко-рыжие волосы. Подумал: «Рози». Улыбнулся и заснул.

***

Его разбудил голод. Никогда прежде голод не был таким сильным. Его притупляла провизия города. К тому же Балто редко устраивал себе испытания, тратил столько сил, сколько потратил бы обычный человек — не надрывался.  
В комнате рядом с ним сидел человек, Балто зажал рот ладонью и понял, что с него сняли маску. Осмотрелся, прислушался к звукам. Рядом с постелью сидел Борис.  
— Очнулся? На, возьми, — он протягивал термос.  
Балто схватил подачку, отвинтил крышку, и, не задумываясь, проглотил содержимое. Куриная кровь. Жидкая, мерзкая, но живая.  
— Сейчас полегчает, — сказал Борис.  
— Сколько я провалялся? — спросил Балто.  
— Всего несколько часов. Ты кричал во сне. Рози сказала, что не вынесет таких криков и ушла к маме, а я не виню ее. Было так плохо?  
— Да, я наткнулся на дикарей, — сказал Балто. Говорить это в доме Бориса было нелепо. Здесь в тепле, накрытый одеялом, Балто чувствовал себя ребенком. — Мне надо идти.  
— Куда? — Борис вскочил и закрыл собой выход из комнаты.  
— Я должен вернуться и найти товар, уже рассвело. Или рассветет скоро, мне все равно. Я должен вернуться.  
— Наверняка твой груз уже украли, — ответил Борис, вцепившись в края дверного проема. — Тебе не нужно никуда уходить. Я обо всем договорился. Сходил к мэру, рассказал, что к чему. Нужен кто-нибудь для уборки нижних уровней канализации.  
— Дерьмо чистить?! — Балто вскочил с постели и побежал к Борису.  
— Мы все живем кое-как, приятель, — сказал Борис, отводя взгляд. — Сам знаешь, ведь не до праздников. За куполом ты умрешь. Не сегодня, так завтра. Твое место здесь, рядом с нами. Ты ведь наполовину человек.  
— Наполовину, — ответил Балто, обнажив клыки. Борис отступил. Не из страха, скорее от чувства стыда, вид у него был смущенный. — Спасибо. Спасибо, что встретил, что дал крови. Ты — самый лучший человек во всем этом чертовом городе. Но я не полезу убирать дерьмо. Лучше сдохнуть, Борис, да ты и сам это знаешь. Видел когда-нибудь тех, кто работает там? И я не видел, они не поднимаются на поверхность. Не хочу стать одним из них. Пусть я проживу за куполом всего пару лет, зато будет, о чем рассказать тебе. Бывай, скоро увидимся, — Балто выбежал, захлопнул дверь и направился к выходу из купола.  
Он держался домов, избегал открытых участков, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на проклятых. Его внимание привлек необычный кашель. Люди под куполами довольно часто чихали и кашляли, но этот звук отличался — был похож на хлюпающее болото из фильмов о живой природе. Чавк-чавк. Балто обернулся, чтобы увидеть источник, но человек быстро скрылся за поворотом. Тоже избегал открытых мест, как сам Балто.  
Думать об этом как следует было некогда, Балто выбежал к коридору выхода, прошел его и столкнулся с пограничником, который выпускал его в прошлый раз.  
— Ого, парень! Ты нарасхват. Удачи, сегодня мороз особенно сильный. Обещали снег.  
— Снег?  
— Представляешь? Ты, небось, еще не видел снега.  
— Ни разу.  
— Тебе понравится, — улыбнулся пограничник.  
Снаружи купола мир превратился в хаотичные мазки безумного художника. Стоило Балто выйти на пустошь, его облепили белые хлопья. Он взял на пробу горсть снега, посмотрел внимательно, обнюхал. Чистый. Редкость для Севера. Гораздо чаще здесь выпадал серо-желтый снег с примесями. Белый некоторые энтузиасты даже собирали. Рядом с воротами Балто заметил несколько корзин. Вода, пусть даже такая, в городе ценилась на вес золота.  
Плохая видимость была не худшим последствием снегопада. Он заметал следы, стирал запахи. Балто что было сил побежал, принюхиваясь. Пришлось снять маску, чтобы ощущения были острее. Снег слепил глаза, налипал на щеки, застревал в волосах.  
Сверток удалось найти через пару часов. Он лежал, занесенный снегом. Балто осмотрелся, убедился, что дикари ушли. Они не тронули протеин, для них мешок был бесполезной грудой пластика и вонючей субстанции. На приманку у дикарей не хватило бы мозга. Они состояли из ярости и голода. Были ближе к животным, чем к людям. Балто взял сверток и потащил его обратно.  
Буря усилилась, каждый шаг по мягкому снегу с весом тяжелого рюкзака был испытанием. Он упрямо шел вперед, хотя его следы уже замело, запах остался. Возле входа в Ном Балто ненадолго задержался, чтобы полюбоваться на природу. До самого горизонта пустыня покрылась белым снегом. Несмотря на слабое освещение закрытого тучами солнца, снег сверкал. Балто пожалел, что у него нет техники запечатлеть увиденное. Оставалось надеяться, что Борис поверит на слово.  
Пограничник пропустил Балто, и никто в городе не заинтересовался его грузом. Даже в баре, куда он ввалился, с трудом удерживая ставший непосильным рюкзак, долгое время никто не обращал внимания на его присутствие.  
— Эй, ты вернулся!  
Балто надеялся, что его встретит Стил, но перед ним возник Никки.  
— Давай сюда.  
— Где Стил? — Балто надеялся, что его голос прозвучит грозно, а вышло жалко и тихо.  
— Не твое дело, мелкий.  
— Он сказал мне выполнить контракт.  
Никки вырвал у него из рук рюкзак, отнес бармену, взял со стойки фляжку.  
— Твоя плата.  
— Я хочу увидеть Стила, — не отступал Балто.  
— Да какое ему дело до такого, как ты? — Никки скрестил руки на груди, преграждая Балто дорогу в зал.  
— Позови Стила, говнюк, — Балто убрал с лица капюшон.  
Никки отшатнулся от него, будто на лице Балто проявились признаки опасной болезни.  
— Ты что, вылез наружу без маски? — спросил Никки.  
— Не твое дело, придурок. В последний раз говорю тебе — позови Стила, — Балто обошел Никки и занял место за ближайшим столом. Он повертел в руках фляжку, откупорил, сделал пару глотков.  
Кровь внутри была настоящей. Свиной, быть может? Балто запрещал себе думать, что она принадлежала человеку. Слишком сильное нарушение закона. И ради чего? Ради полукровки-ублюдка? Нет, хорошо еще, если кровь от обычной свиньи, а то ведь могут подсунуть что-нибудь от мутанта-переростка.  
— Пеняй на себя, — сказал Никки. — Я разбужу босса, но если он отгрызет тебе ухо, ты виноват сам.  
— Дрожу от страха, — отозвался Балто, приложившись к фляжке еще раз. Искушение выпить ее целиком было таким сильным, что дрожали руки.  
Стил вышел из внутреннего помещения через несколько минут. На нем были ветхие штаны — и все. Балто отвык от того, что видит разумное существо без плотной одежды. Почти все жители города носили защитные костюмы и маски, снимая их только во время сна.  
— Ну и? — спросил Стил, усевшись напротив Балто. Схватил его флягу, сделал пару глотков и поставил на место.  
— Я выполнил контракт, — сказал Балто, сдержавшись от комментария о фляге.  
— Считай, что я обделался от радости. Что тебе нужно от меня?  
— Мне нужны постоянные контракты, — ответил Балто. Против воли, взгляд его возвращался к фляжке, которую снова и снова брал в руку Стил. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Балто знал, что Стил провоцирует его. Запретишь ему пить кровь из фляжки — опять окажешься на полу.  
— Ты же знаешь, что от тебя воняет человечиной? — Стил наклонился ближе, театрально принюхиваясь к Балто.  
— Я могу выполнять работу, — сказал Балто.  
— Ты забавный, — Стил демонстративно допил последние капли из фляжки, а потом бросил ее в сторону. — Был бы вампиром, поговорили бы как люди. Но ты полукровка. Бастард. Считай свой контракт подарком на день рождения. Попил настоящей крови, помечтал, что ты — злой и страшный вампир. Теперь убирайся из бара.  
— Ты обещал, — Балто посмотрел Стилу в глаза. Исподлобья, всего на несколько секунд. Взгляд вожака стаи обжигал.  
— Малыш, ты не понимаешь, чего просишь, — ответил Стил. — В другой день я просто убил бы тебя. Но ты оказался упорным. И ты сдержал слово, выполнил контракт. Притащил прорву протеина, который люди будут жрать несколько недель. Молодец. Среди полукровок ты, пожалуй, один из немногих, с кем можно иметь дело. Но от тебя воняет. Понимаешь? Ты — еда.  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Балто.  
— Представь на минуту, что мы возьмемся за тяжелый контракт. Поведем людей из Нома на юг. Или, еще хуже, на северное побережье. Нам придется идти несколько суток. Мы будем голодать. Нас будет удерживать от массовой резни только оплата. Знание, что мы не зря оставляем людей в живых. Очень слабая ниточка, малыш, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Теперь представь, что с нами пойдешь ты.  
— Босс, да чего ты с ним возишься? — за плечом Стила возник Никки.  
— Отвали, — рявкнул Стил.  
Никки попятился, а потом скрылся в противоположном краю зала.  
— Сделайте меня вампиром, — прошептал Балто.  
— Что ты сказал?! — Стил приподнялся, наклонился к Балто вплотную.  
— Если все, что тебя волнует — мой запах, сделай меня вампиром, — повторил Балто шепотом.  
— Мы в Номе, малыш, — Стил оскалился. Расстояние между ними было такое, что Балто чувствовал горячее дыхание проклятого.  
— Они ничего тебе не сделают. Какая разница, одним больше, одним меньше, — прошептал Балто. Его руки вцепились в деревянную столешницу, ноги дрожали. Он высказал вслух то, о чем не позволял себе даже мечтать.  
— Какая разница? — Стил наклонился над ухом Балто. — Разница в том, малыш, что они разорвут тебя на кусочки. Выставят на площади, привезут машинку для казни, нажмут кнопку, и я почувствую, как твое тело превращается в мясо. Разница в том, что мы не создаем вампиров, как в старые добрые времена. Мы выживаем.  
— Я не человек, — прошептал в ответ Балто. — Их законы не распространяются на меня.  
— Ты думаешь, большой и страшный Стил держит город за горло? Думаешь, я могу заткнуть рот мэру? Все вы думаете так, малыши. Нет, я просто выживаю. И если ты решил убить себя, не втягивай меня в свое самоубийство.  
— Ты ведь хотел убить меня, — сказал Балто.  
От того, как близко была шея Стила, слюна переполняла рот Балто. Какой-то сантиметр, миллиметр. Один раз, один укус, и после этого можно умереть. Очнувшись, он станет вампиром. Перестанет разрываться на два мира.  
— Больше не хочу, — ответил Стил. — Уходи, проживи достойную жизнь. Здесь для тебя ничего нет, малыш.  
Стил вернулся на место за столом. Балто проглотил слюну, вытер рот рукавом куртки.  
— Никки, дай парню еще одну флягу, я немного увлекся! — крикнул Стил.  
— Не надо, — Балто вылез из-за стола и пошел к выходу. — Мне не нужны подачки.  
— Гордый? — Стил засмеялся. Никки подбежал, стал настойчиво пихать в руку флягу.  
— Еще раз подойдешь ко мне, отгрызу пальцы, — прорычал Балто, обращаясь к Никки.  
— Пошел ты!  
Дверь закрылась. Сердце в груди Балто колотилось так сильно, что он боялся сделать шаг вперед. Оступиться, упасть, провалиться в черноту поверхности сектора.  
«Из чего она сделана?» — рассеянно подумал Балто.  
Гудела вентиляция, по трубам текли сточные воды. Город по другую сторону коридора шумел. Балто расслышал крики толпы и побрел на звук, потому что делать ему было нечего. Принять предложение Бориса? Нет, лучше сдохнуть от голода в пустыне.  
Пройдя коридор, Балто понял, что в городе творится нечто необычное. Люди бежали к центру главной улицы со всех сторон вместе с детьми, помогали добраться старикам. Он заметил несколько полукровок и проклятых в форме городских служащих. Все неслись в центр. На возвышении виднелась фигура одетого в официальный костюм мэра Нома.  
Старик давно разменял сотню, держался на дорогих лекарствах, но вел себя достойнее многих, поэтому его возраст терпели. Балто слышал, что прежние руководители города доводили жизнь людей до крайности, а что творилось в резервации проклятых, больше походило на сказки.  
Подойти удалось только к задним рядам, Балто боялся расталкивать людей. Их запахи пробуждали голод, а поссориться в толпе с человеком не хотел ни один здравомыслящий полукровка. Сметут, растопчут, казнят на месте без разбирательств.  
— Подходите! Подходите все! — кричал мэр. Специальное устройство, прикрепленное к воротнику его старомодной формы, делало голос громче, он разлетался над толпой.  
Балто оглянулся к коридору, ведущему в бар, и увидел, что оттуда вышла небольшая группа во главе со Стилом. Скрипнув зубами от злости, Балто начал обходить толпу, чтобы не встречаться с проклятыми, и наткнулся на стоящего чуть поодаль Бориса. Его лицо было бледным, глаза — напуганными.  
— Все нормально, приятель? — спросил Балто, задержавшись.  
— Рози, — пробормотал Борис, не отрывая взгляда от мэра.  
Балто обошел друга и постарался спрятаться за его фигурой от проклятых.  
— Что с ней?  
— Вчера привели девочку из Блаффа, Рози помогала ее семье устроиться во временном доме. Сказала, малышка болеет. Сегодня она не встала с постели, — сказал Борис. Слова вылетали из него как из старого проигрывателя, по одному за раз.  
— Кто не встал, Борис? — спросил Балто.  
— Рози, я ведь уже сказал! — крикнул Борис, кидаясь на Балто. Фраза, брошенная в лицо, сопровождалась перекошенной физиономией Бориса. Балто даже показалось, что на него ненамеренно плюнули.  
— Успокойся, эй, ее вылечат, — сказал Балто, пятясь подальше от проклятых вместе с другом, висящим на его одежде.  
— Да послушай же ты, дубина! Рози больна! Она заболела вместе с остальными. Она умирает! О! Я придумал! Я придумал, Балто, ты можешь спасти ее! Сделай ее вампиром! Ну? Давай, мы никому не скажем. Я буду давать ей свою кровь. Никто не узнает. Балто, честное слово, никто и никогда не узнает.  
Балто с тревогой смотрел в лицо Бориса, искаженное страхом и бессильной яростью. Рассказы о Рози начались пять лет назад, и с тех пор весельчак Борис не говорил с Балто о других женщинах. Рози стала его единственной и неповторимой, отвечала взаимностью в рамках приличий, пообещала выйти за него замуж. Борис был счастлив на ужасной работе, в невыносимых условиях купола, один из немногих. Его грела, кормила и одевала любовь.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал Балто.  
— Что? И ты называешь себя моим другом? — Борис начал пятиться назад — обратно к проклятым, которые стояли поодаль небольшой группой и, судя по взглядам, внимательно слушали разговор.  
— Нет, Борис, я физически не могу сделать этого, — ответил Балто, подбираясь ближе.  
Толпа вокруг гудела, мэр призывал к спокойствию.  
— Физически? Ты что, перестал быть вампиром?! — крикнул Борис.  
Взгляды соседей обратились сначала к Борису, потом — к Балто.  
— Проклятый! — крикнула женщина с маленьким ребенком на руках. Споткнулась, попятившись, закричала.  
— Проклятый! — раздалось в толпе.  
Балто оценил обстановку, заметил парочку милиционеров, которые уже готовились пойти в его сторону с оружием, и пустился бежать. Он остановился через минуту, чтобы осмотреться — погони не было. Мэр распинался изо всех сил. Балто присел на крышу дома, спрятался за вентиляцией, пригляделся и напряг слух.  
— Все вы слушали, что в наш родной Ном занесли опасную болезнь. Люди, которые совершили это, не знали, что заражены. Они отправились дальше на север, и мы полагаем, что сейчас группа уже мертва. Болезнь заразна! — слова мэра разлетелись над улицей.  
«Если болезнь заразна, какого дьявола ты собрал всех в одном месте, старый дурак?» — думал Балто, ища взглядом Бориса. На таком расстоянии разглядеть фигурку было непросто.  
— Больные в ближайшее время будут изолированы в госпитале. Мы связались с Блаффом — у них ситуация гораздо хуже. Все врачи заняты исцелением горожан. Лекарства заканчиваются. Чтобы спасти жителей Нома, мы отправим в Блафф группу проклятых. Они принесут медикаменты, приведут квалифицированного специалиста и технику. Через пару дней Ном будет исцелен.  
Балто слышал, как гудит толпа. Кому-то взбрело в голову выкрикнуть имя Стила, другие подхватили. Слова мэра перекрывал шум их голосов.  
— …вернутся… знаем… не должны отчаиваться… достаточно времени… паника не… сплотиться вокруг…  
Балто зажал ладонями уши, чтобы ненадолго отрешиться от безумия горожан. Он понял, что болезнь, о которой рассказал Борис, была опасна. Мэр ни за что не стал бы паниковать, собирать народ на улице, если бы речь не шла о жизни и смерти. Скорее всего, есть первые жертвы, хотя мэр не стал рассказывать о них. Рози все еще жива, иначе Борис не пошел бы на улицу слушать старика.  
Спрыгнув с крыши, Балто побежал искать Стила. Толпа разбредалась, известие о том, что болезнь заразна, напугала многих. Люди бежали прочь, и пока Балто добрался до места общего сбора, там оставалась жалкая горстка. Мэр, его ассистенты, Стил и часть стаи. Балто подбежал ближе и замер в нескольких метрах. Обсуждали доставку лекарств.  
— Я ничего не могу поделать, сынок, — говорил мэр. — Я добился, чтобы нам выделили доктора — уже что-то. Конечно, они отдадут того, что поплоше, но даже он поможет.  
— Разве в госпитале не хватает врачей? — спросил Стил.  
— В госпитале много медсестер, есть два врача, но ни один из них не справится с инфекцией. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, сынок, что мы победили все заразы сто лет назад. Обработка на входе в город работала превосходно.  
— Проще говоря, они ни черта не умеют, — сказал Стил.  
— Зря ты так, сынок, — мэр закашлялся. — Зря ты так. Они умеют много — вправить перелом, зашить рану. Вакцины, витамины, добавки к пище. Даже донорская кровь — все на них.  
Услышав о «донорской крови», Стил нахмурился. В городе говорили, что Стил недолюбливает старика.  
— Сколько весит оборудование? — спросил Стил.  
— Его можно разобрать, как нам объяснили, — сказал мэр.  
— Общий вес, — отрезал Стил.  
— Всего около двух сотен.  
— Две сотни? Две сотни?! — Стил кинулся к мэру, ассистенты которого тут же попытались защитить начальника. — Старик, мы вампиры, а не чертовы волшебники.  
— Вы можете взять повозку, — предложил мэр, отступая за спины ассистентов.  
— Ублюдок!  
— Без нас вам не выжить, — сказал мэр, снова откашлявшись. — Вы питаетесь донорской кровью, прячетесь за нашим куполом. Мы нужны вам, а вы нужны нам. Сегодня от вас зависит жизнь многих в этом городе.  
— Стил, соглашайся, — вмешался Никки, выступая из группы проклятых, которая держалась за спиной вожака.  
— Тебя не спросили! — огрызнулся Стил. — Хорошо, мы берем контракт. Привезти докторишку, технику, лекарство.  
— Успеете к завтрашнему вечеру, я удвою плату, — пообещал мэр.  
Стил развернулся и повел стаю обратно в коридор, за которым начиналась территория проклятых. Балто остался на месте. Он прислушался к разговору мэра с ассистентами, потому что они заговорили о болезни.  
— Почему не вызвать транспорт? Ведь это угроза выживанию горожан, — сказал молодой ассистент, помогая мэру идти.  
— Весь Север охвачен эпидемией, мальчик мой, — тихо ответил мэр. — Мы никому не нужны.  
— Отдайте проклятым автомобиль. У вас же есть!  
— Автомобиль? Ты сошел с ума, должно быть. Он давно сломан, к тому же за куполом страшная вьюга. Пройти к Блаффу смогут только проклятые. Да поможет им Бог.  
Балто посмотрел, как расходятся в разные стороны фигурки людей. Он остался один на улице. Нужно было решать, как быть дальше. Балто побежал к дому Бориса. Где живет Рита, он не знал. Оставалось надеяться, что в доме найдется кто-то, кто будет в курсе.  
Ему не повезло — дом оказался закрыт. Во многих комнатах горел свет, но дверь была заперта. Балто несколько раз ударил по ней, потом подбежал к окну комнаты Бориса, постучал в него.  
Послышался сильный кашель. Балто отошел подальше, подпрыгнул и увидел, что к окну идет девушка. Ее тело сильно шаталось, она опиралась о стену и прикладывала большие усилия, чтобы передвигать ногами. Балто почувствовал укол совести, он вовсе не хотел беспокоить Рози.  
Девушка распахнула окно и высунула голову наружу.  
— Ты Балто, да? Тот самый Балто. Ты выглядел ужасно, когда Борис принес тебя.  
Приступ кашля надолго заставил ее замолчать.  
— Ты не видел Бориса?  
— Я его ищу, — ответил Балто, окончательно растерявшись.  
— Передай ему, пожалуйста, что я волнуюсь!  
— Хорошо, да, конечно! Я обязательно передам.  
Балто побежал прочь, пытаясь выгнать из головы образ беспомощной девушки. Он знал, что Рози работает с детьми, учит их грамоте, арифметике. У нее даже было образование — она сдала экзамены во время очередной конференции ученых Севера. Балто надеялся, что она окажется своенравной, жестокой карьеристкой, но ее мягкая улыбка говорила об обратном. Даже больная, ослабшая, она волновалась за Бориса.  
Думая о Рози, Балто быстро вылетел за угол переулка и лицом к лицу столкнулся с лучшим другом.  
— О! Ты пришел! — обрадовался Борис. — Прости меня. Прости, что я наговорил тебе ужасные вещи! Мне очень жаль, просто… Я за нее так волнуюсь, Балто. Она ведь всё, что у меня есть. Мы собирались просить место в новом доме, понимаешь… Наверное, мы даже хотели завести ребенка, — Борис вытер слезы рукавом. — Вот, я кое-что тебе приготовил.  
В руке Бориса была сжата фляга. В таких носили с собой воду служащие.  
— Мне? Зачем, Борис? Я ведь никуда не пойду.  
— Да я же не знаю, когда мне дадут еще кур, Балто, — Борис виновато улыбнулся. — Считай, что это в качестве извинения, ладно? И еще, у меня просьба. Ты же слышал, что в городе объявляют карантин, да? Я останусь с Рози, но тебя не пустят ко мне. Пожалуйста, сходи завтра к мишкам. Покорми их, я все приготовил. Они не виноваты, что все так обернулось. Ладно?  
Все, что мог сделать Балто, — кивнуть и взять в руки фляжку. Ему показалось, что от нее исходит тепло. Борис похлопал друга по плечу, а потом пошел к своему дому.  
— Но ведь… Борис, она же заразна, — сказал Балто.  
Ему ответила тишина, а фигурка Бориса скрылась за поворотом.  
Балто убрал подарок в карман, поправил обувь, одежду, проверил маску. Посмотрел на собственное отражение в ближайшем окне.  
— Черт!  
Вид Балто напугал его самого. Кожа на лице отошла крупными лохмотьями, и хотя на ее месте уже появилась новая, кусочки старой — серые, безжизненные — застыли намертво. Он оторвал несколько, поморщившись от боли. Стало ясно, почему от его вида отшатнулся Никки. С другой стороны, как Стил и тем более Борис могли выносить подобный вид? И как сильно должна болеть Рози, если не обратила внимания на вид Балто?  
Он закончил с лицом — теперь чистую кожу было видно гораздо лучше. Ошметки старой, там, где они были, казались застарелой грязью. Балто надел маску и пошел к главной улице. Он решил подкараулить стаю. Присоединиться к вампирам. Им понадобится любая помощь. Дотащить две сотни килограммов груза без учета дряхлого врача и лекарств — такое не выполнишь за сутки. Вряд ли у Стила останется время на принципы.  
Выйдя на улицу, Балто подыскал удобную точку, где его было плохо видно за пустыми контейнерами, а сам он мог видеть большой участок, и стал ждать.  
Никого не было несколько часов. Ноги затекли, мысли о скорой гибели Рози и возможной болезни Бориса подкрались так близко к сердцу, что Балто не выдержал. Побежал к пограничнику расспрашивать, когда выйдут вампиры.  
— О, приятель! — пограничник приветствовал его как старого друга.  
— Вы знаете, когда пойдет группа проклятых? — спросил Балто.  
— Вампиры? — пограничник поправил маску. — Они ушли несколько часов назад. Сразу после собрания. Вытащили огромные сани. Ты пойдешь за ними?  
Балто замер. Нужно было решать. Остаться, чтобы в любой момент помочь Борису, или стать обузой для группы вампиров. Ведь Стил говорил, он станет для них источником человеческого запаха.  
— Сильно метет? — спросил Балто.  
— Ворота засыпало на треть, пришлось включать уборочную машину, — ответил пограничник.  
— Ладно, я подожду.  
Он пошел обратно. План выйти с группой сорвался. Если они ушли несколько часов назад, а буря усилилась, Балто не найдет их в пути. Да, он может добраться до Блаффа сам. Вот только один раз на половине дороги Балто уже терял сознание. Зачем впустую тратить свою жизнь? Стил знает, что делает, а Борису в любой момент может понадобиться помощь.  
Балто вернулся в город, дошел до комнаты Бориса, постучал и дождался, когда друг выйдет, чтобы махнуть рукой. Окно открылось.  
— Я посижу здесь, хорошо? — спросил Балто.  
— Зачем, иди к себе!  
— Мне не трудно. Вдруг вам что-нибудь понадобится. Лекарство, вода или еда.  
— Спасибо, друг. Просто проверь мишек завтра, хорошо?  
— Ладно, Борис.  
Они попрощались, но Балто не стал уходить далеко. Нашел подходящий контейнер, подтащил поближе к окну, забрался внутрь и попытался уснуть. Оставаться в сознании и ждать было невыносимо.

***

Балто разбудила сирена. По освещению улиц он понял, что на дворе глубокая ночь. Сирена выла около минуты, когда она утихла, по кварталам стали выкрикивать объявления. Балто прислушался. Людей просили оставаться в домах и не покидать их. Мимо Балто пробежал помощник мэра, несколько раз повторил просьбу, добавил, что нарушителей будут оставлять во временных изоляторах.  
«Наверное, кто-то еще умер», — подумал Балто.  
Он заглянул в окно Бориса, подтянувшись на руках, убедился, что его друг и Рози живы, а потом побежал к зданию администрации купола, чтобы выяснить подробности. Неразбериха и суета, связанные с распространением информации, позволили Балто незаметно добрался до второго этажа здания, залезть под окно и послушать. Говорили громко, и сквозь вентиляционное отверстие было хорошо слышно не только суть разговора, а даже интонации говоривших.  
— Еще двое! — мэр.  
— Не нужно поддаваться панике, — незнакомый голос.  
— Двое, Билл, только за последний час. Ном — небольшой город, нас всего-то три тысячи. Если так пойдет дальше, через несколько часов люди начнут умирать массово.  
— Но мы ничего не можем поделать, господин мэр! Мы должны ждать.  
— Ждать?! Блафф сообщает, что проклятые еще не добрались до города. Понимаешь? Они не смогли попасть в Блафф. Когда они вернутся? Через день? Через два?  
Балто достал карту. Между Блаффом и Номом была вышка, о которой рассказывал Того. Если вампирам было слишком тяжело идти напрямик в город, они могли остановиться на ночь возле вышки. Там была еда, было место для ночлега. Того советовал воспользоваться укрытием, если дорога окажется трудной. Буря была трудным условием, Стил не стал рисковать и отвел стаю переночевать в безопасном месте. Да, все сходилось.  
— Они могли просто сбежать, господин мэр! — один из ассистентов.  
Балто запихнул карту на место и сказал себе, что такого не может быть.  
— Мальчик мой, если они сбежали, мы умрем очень скоро, — мэр.  
Дослушивать спор было невыносимо. Балто спрыгнул с крыши и побежал в сторону бара. Пустые улицы провожали его. Из окон некоторых домов выглядывали люди. Балто представил себе, что они умрут там, в этих домах. Завтра, послезавтра — какая разница? Не будет людей, не будет Нома. Балто придется бежать… Зачем? Его дом здесь. В другом городе он будет беженцем, и все, на что сможет рассчитывать — выгребать дерьмо из чужой ямы. Даже эту работу ему могут не доверить. В других городах пограничники попросту перестанут пускать беженцев, вот и все. Перенаселение никому не нужно.  
В баре было пусто. Одинокий бармен за стойкой полировал стакан полотенцем.  
— Балто? — удивленно спросил он.  
— Да, это я, — Балто осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и вошел.  
— Устроил ты переполох, малыш, — бармен приветливо улыбнулся.  
Балто сел на высокий стул у стойки.  
— Не спится? — спросил бармен.  
— Я залез к мэру, послушал кое-что. Блафф сказал, что стая до сих пор не объявилась в городе, — сказал Балто.  
— Стил не повел бы их сразу в Блафф, — бармен покачал головой. — Самоубийство при такой погоде. Лучше они придут через два дня, но наверняка, чем загоняют себя до смерти.  
— Значит, они возле вышки? — обрадовался Балто.  
— Знаешь о вышке? — бармен рассмеялся. — Хочешь, налью тебе стаканчик? За счет заведения. Меня оставили присматривать за добром, и мне порядком надоело одиночество. Посиди здесь, пока они не вернутся, а я достану тебе еды. Только Стилу молчок, хорошо?  
— Вы думаете, они вернутся? — спросил Балто.  
Бармен достал бутылку пронзительно-зеленого цвета и налил прозрачное содержимое в чистый бокал.  
— Стил не первый год водит стаю, малыш. Он знает, что делает. Ситуация сложная, понимаю твое беспокойство. Как назло, буря. Но все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся за Стила. Тебе бы стоило переживать о себе.  
— Со мной ничего не случится, — отмахнулся Балто. Он взял бокал, обнюхал содержимое, сделал осторожный глоток. Водка с травами и ягодами, пряная, огненная. От нее по телу разлилось тепло.  
— Зря ты так считаешь, — сказал бармен, наливая себе напиток во второй бокал. — Я видел много полукровок. Стил ненавидит вашего брата. Знаешь, почему?  
Балто помотал головой.  
— Я расскажу тебе, потому что ты мне нравишься, — бармен осушил бокал залпом. — Много лет назад его сестру забрали в другой город. Маленькую сестру. Она стала вампиром в один день со Стилом. Он был никем в Номе, ничего не смог сделать. Говорят, ищет ее до сих пор. Отправляет сообщения в разные города. Без толку, конечно.  
— Разве она была полукровкой? — удивился Балто.  
— Она? Нет, что ты. Они вместе с братом пришли в Ном из пустоши. Он нес ее на руках. Ноги были разбиты в кровь, от лица остались ошметки мяса на черепе. Без маски, без теплой одежды. Он сказал, на их караван напали дикари. Обратили его и сестру. Думаю, он не врет. Вампиры редко приходят в города, если только не были много лет добропорядочными гражданами. Нет другого выхода. На пустоши не выжить без особых навыков. Так и остались в Номе. Он бегал с пустяковыми контрактами, а девчонка оказалась хорошим врачом. Ей доверяли, даже несмотря на клыки. Сам я ее не видел. Стил — старый вампир. Но я знаю тех, кто видел ее своими глазами. У Нома в те годы дела шли неважно. Мы же не производим ничего ценного. С юга пришло предложение продать девушку-вампира из городских. Мэр согласился.  
— Мэр? — опешил Балто. — Наш мэр?!  
— Его можно понять, малыш. Он должен был думать о целом городе. Одна бродяжка против трех тысяч жителей, которые рассчитывают на него. Он продал девушку, ее забрали незаметно, пока Стил выполнял заказ на востоке. Его не было почти неделю, а когда он вернулся, ее следов было уже не найти. За девушку-вампира с юга прислали много полезных запчастей для городской инфраструктуры. Они ведь до сих пор обрабатывают металлы, часть заводов работает.  
— Зачем им понадобилась девушка? — спросил Балто.  
— Есть семьи, у которых достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь. Тебе не повезло родиться бедняком, малыш, но в высшем обществе полукровки вроде тебя становятся все известнее. Вы живете гораздо дольше людей, вы гораздо выносливее, но все же можете дать потомство. Им как раз это и нужно — наследники, способные принять состояние и управлять им много лет. Вы не болеете, вам нужно совсем немного крови. Цена не так уж высока.  
— Неужели кто-то захочет воспитывать ребенка от женщины, которую не любил? — спросил Балто.  
Бармен улыбнулся и налил себе еще выпить. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Затем дверь бара распахнулась, на пороге появился оборванный, грязный вампир. Он упал на пол, несколько раз дергался, пытаясь встать, и замер.  
— Это еще кто такой? — с беспокойством спросил бармен. Пока он обходил стойку, Балто подбежал к упавшему, перевернул его и заметил знакомую форму защитной маски. Хотя лицо вампира иссохло, а кожа местами отошла от мышечных волокон, в нем все еще можно было узнать Того.  
— Я его знаю, это он рассказал мне про башню, — сказал Балто, перетаскивая вампира в центр бара, где было гораздо теплее. — У вас есть кровь или еще что для таких случаев?  
— Сначала я осмотрю его, малыш, — бармен снял куртку, закатал рукава и начал возиться с лежащим неподвижно телом. — Возьми под стойкой бутылку с позолотой на пробке.  
Балто кинулся к стойке, быстро нашел нужный сосуд и принес его бармену.  
— Открой, сейчас будешь помогать мне. Очень сильное заражение, он шел несколько часов с разорванной защитой. Дьявол, какая же там буря! Вот сюда, парень, лей аккуратно, там сложный состав, на вес золота.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, Балто откупорил бутылку и стал капать в указанные места — немного на раны возле шеи, подозрительно похожие на укусы, чуть-чуть на лицо, почти столовую ложку на живот, где порез был таким глубоким, что они увидели внутренности вампира.  
— Кажется, на него напали дикари, — предположил Балто.  
— Если это вампир, который привел сюда зараженных из Блаффа, на него напали вовсе не дикари. Посмотри, рана слишком близко к голове. Защитная маска повреждена совсем в другом месте. Его укусил вампир, которому он доверял. Уже потом этот парень нацепил маску и побежал. Скорее всего, они подрались с напарником.  
— Подрались? Зачем?  
Бармен усмехнулся. Вдвоем они подняли тело и отнесли в помещение за барной стойкой. Балто впервые был здесь. Он увидел несколько коек, где были свалены части амуниции, запасные детали защитных масок, фляги, бутылки.  
— Пусть полежит пока здесь. Лекарство поможет ему быстро вылечить раны, потом я дам ему кровь. Пойдем назад, парень. Нужно как следует вымыть пол. Надеюсь, милиция не заявится сюда.  
— Зачем? — удивился Балто.  
— Им нужен козел отпущения. Того — так ты его назвал? — привел в город чуму. Городские расправятся с ним, если поймут, что это тот самый вампир. Его пропустили, потому что решили, что он из стаи Стила — вернулся с сообщением. Сейчас все напуганы. Но если кому-то взбредет в голову искать виноватых, парню придется несладко. Поможешь убрать?  
Балто побежал за водой, оттер пол, избавился от испачканных в крови тряпок, потом тщательно очистил руки и вернулся за стойку. Его ждала небольшая порция крови, от которой он тут же отказался.  
— Стилу это не понравится, — сказал Балто, отодвигая бокал.  
— Стил — вожак стаи, а я — хозяин этого места, поэтому пей. Ты помог мне с раненым, убрал комнату и не даешь заснуть от скуки. Пей, — бармен пододвинул бокал обратно.  
— Пожалуйста, расскажите, почему вы считаете, что Того подрался с напарником? — попросил Балто, принимая угощение. Кровь согрела его и вернула уверенность.  
— Они не знали, что люди больны. Возможно, больна была только девочка. Ей нужен был уход. Скорее всего, у нее начался жар. Ты ведь знаешь, как на нас действует лихорадка людей, — бармен оскалился. — Они шли в неизвестность, девочка уже не могла идти сама. Скорее всего, заразился еще кто-то из них. Вампиров наняли в сопровождение, их не просили тащить на себе клиентов. Спор, наверное, начался ночью. Один утверждал, что они уже не смогут выполнить заказ, потому что люди заражены и умирают. Другой настаивал — твой приятель Того. Спор превратился в драку, потому что рядом воняло горячей кровью.  
— Неужели так просто? Из-за лихорадки ребенка? — удивился Балто.  
— Ты не понимаешь, как мы живем, малыш, — бармен наклонился поближе, демонстрируя длинные клыки. — Твой голод не сравнится с нашим. Каждое утро ты просыпаешься с мыслью, что больше не будешь терпеть. Каждое утро. Вечером голод становится гораздо сильнее. С приходом ночи он невыносим. Дыхание людей, запах, пульс — что угодно может спровоцировать вспышку ярости.  
— Как же вы удерживаете себя? — Балто завороженно смотрел на бармена.  
— Я просто не имею дел с людьми, малыш, — бармен отстранился и стал натирать новый бокал. — Стила ведет желание отомстить тем, кто продал его сестру. Никки — этот готов ради Стила лизать людям пятки. Каждый находит что-то свое. Если не найдешь — ты пропал. Люди не церемонятся с нами.  
— Им же придется вести старика, — спохватился Балто.  
— Они знают, что делают. Если один из них оступится, Стил знает, что делать, — ответил бармен.  
Со стороны внутренней комнаты раздался тихий стон. Балто посмотрел на дверь.  
— Он очнулся, — прокомментировал бармен. — Теперь пусть поспит.

***

Утром следующего дня Балто отправился к медведям, за которыми ухаживал Борис. Охранника не было на месте, он тоже попал под действие карантина. Балто спокойно прошел внутрь, прикрыл за собой шлюз и оказался в месте, которое помнил по их с Борисом ночным посиделкам. Разговоры о будущем, мечты и планы. Балто говорил, что к тридцати годам уже займет в стае хорошее положение, будет приносить сувениры из ближайших городов. Борис отвечал планами о переезде в отремонтированный дом для молодых семей. Они кидали медведям ломти мяса, парочку Борис всегда оставлял себе, а потом носил Рози.  
Возле таза с едой для медведей Балто нашел завернутые в пакет куриные лапки. Должно быть, Борис не успел еще продать ту партию, что ушла на порцию крови. Мясо было тщательно порезано, смешано с добавками. Борис написал сверху: «День 1». Балто осмотрел холодильник — здесь было достаточно мяса, чтобы выдержать семь дней карантина. Борис разделил еду, чтобы медведи не голодали, но при этом протянули как можно дольше.  
— Вечно заботишься о тех, кто даже спасибо толком сказать не может, — пробормотал Балто.  
Мишки встретили его радостно. Борис возился с ними подолгу, они привыкли к нему и скучали без человека рядом. Балто побросал им еду, а потом тщательно отмыл таз и руки. Не хватало вонять в баре проклятых добавками для зверей.  
Следующим пунктом паломничества был дом Бориса. Балто постучал, друг подошел к окну, но открывать его не стал, жестами показав, что Рози спит. Балто изобразил медведей, потом покрутил возле рта воображаемой ложкой. Борис покивал и улыбнулся, а потом они разошлись.  
Больше делать было нечего, только ждать очередной ночи. За день вампиры Стила доберутся до Блаффа. Ночью они не выйдут обратно. Значит, сегодня ничего не решится. Балто поплелся в бар, когда заметил, что по главной улице несется к зданию администрации помощник мэра.  
Спрятавшись в тени домов, Балто добрался до второго этажа и стал ждать. Мэр крикнул:  
— Войдите!  
Раздался шелест шагов, хлопки двери.  
— Они дошли до Блаффа! Пришло сообщение! Стил довел их до Блаффа!  
— Известно, почему вышла задержка? — спросил мэр.  
— По дороге вампиры столкнулись с дикарями. Повозка сломана.  
— Они живы? Все дошли?  
— Один остался в пустыне.  
Балто прикусил губу.  
— Стил передал, когда они выйдут?  
— Завтра утром. Несколько вампиров ранены. Стил просил передать, чтобы приготовили кровь.  
— Займись этим, — сказал мэр. — Убедись, что кровь будут сдавать здоровые люди.  
— Слушаюсь, господин мэр.  
— Проверяйте улицы, если увидите людей, гоните в изоляторы. Мы еще можем спасти тех, кто до сих пор не заразился.  
— Что будет с теми, кто болеет давно?  
— Я не врач, откуда мне знать? Все, иди, мне нужно заняться делами.  
Балто просидел под окном кабинета мэра до темноты. Он представлял себе бредущих сквозь бурю вампиров. Сражение с дикарями, потерю друга, раны. В Блаффе было неспокойно, когда Балто попал туда, что же там теперь? Людей больше, чем в Номе. Поможет ли Стилу Лэтти? Отправят ли они еще одного вампира? Дадут ли повозку? Что, если старик-доктор давно болеет? Или можно вылечить человека сразу, имея необходимое оборудование?  
Он успокаивал себя, но мысли кружили, не давая покоя. Стоило поверить, что хороший исход для города возможен, новые опасности приходили в голову. Вампиры могут просто не выдержать человека рядом в условиях сильной бури. Стил не хотел брать даже Балто, а ведь от Балто воняет совсем не так, как от старика-врача. Если они донесут оборудование и лекарства, смогут ли доктора Нома справиться с эпидемией?  
После заката, когда освещение переключили на ночной режим, Балто поплелся в бар. Его встретил одобрительный крик бармена.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Балто. — Я не спросил вчера, как вас зовут.  
— Зови дядей Сэмом, — ответил бармен. — Проходи, у меня хорошие новости. Того пришел в себя, выпил крови, рассказал мне, что произошло на севере. Сейчас он отдыхает, но если посидишь подольше, можешь сам поговорить с ним.  
— Стил довел стаю до Блаффа, — сказал Балто.  
— Вот как? Опять подслушивал?  
— Дошли не все.  
Бармен промолчал.  
— Один остался в пустыне, так сказал помощник мэра. Повозка сломалась. На них напали дикари.  
— Дьявол! — бармен хлопнул по стойке кулаком.  
— Как думаете, они вернутся? — Балто залез на стул.  
— Стил пережил много вампиров, малыш. Все будет хорошо — верь в это.  
— Я хотел бы идти с ними, — тихо сказал Балто.  
— Оказаться в пустыне? Драться с дикарями? — спросил Сэм.  
— Что угодно. Здесь я бесполезен.  
— Зачем ты говоришь так? Ты помог мне вчера.  
— Разве это одно и тоже? Они рискуют жизнью, чтобы спасти людей.  
Бармен громко рассмеялся.  
— Что? — удивился Балто.  
Бармен не ответил ему, его смех стал похож на легкую истерику. Согнувшись пополам, он хохотал во весь голос.  
— Да что происходит?! — из двери высунулся Того. — Ого! Ты — тот самый новичок? Спасибо тебе, парень, спасибо!  
Того подбежал и стал жать Балто руку.  
— Ты мне очень помог.  
— Да я же ничего не сделал, — возразил Балто.  
— Ты сказал мне, кто он, — бармен пришел в себя и стал серьезен. — Я сто раз подумал бы, нужно ли помогать незнакомому вампиру. Тем более с такими ранами.  
— Разве вы не заходили в бар? — удивился Балто.  
— Я работаю по ночам, малыш. Когда я вышел за стойку, его запах уже выветрился. Если бы не ты, я мог позволить ему умереть, — сказал бармен.  
— Зачем? Разве вы не помогаете друг другу? — спросил Балто.  
— Да ты совсем зеленый, — пробормотал Того, а потом сел на соседний стул. — Нальешь чего-нибудь, Сэм?  
— Из дешевых, — ответил бармен, взял бутылку из-под стойки и стал разливать.  
— Вампиры не помогают друг другу, — сказал Того. — Мы помогаем своим. Стае, напарникам. И то не всегда.  
— Значит, это правда? На тебя напал твой друг?  
— Друг? Да мы спали в одном мешке! — Того хлопнул по стойке. — Десять лет бродили по Северу вместе. Но когда он сказал, что девочку нужно убить…  
— Ты сам знаешь, что она задерживала вас, приятель, — заметил бармен.  
— Да. Задерживала. Но мы знали, на что шли.  
— Сначала выживи сам, потом думай о гордости, — сказал бармен.  
Балто переводил взгляд с одного собеседника на другого и обратно, пока они говорили. Такой жестокости он не слышал даже от патруля милиции.  
— Я останусь при своем мнении, старик, — отрезал Того.  
— Ты бросил своего напарника умирать от голода в пустыне, — бармен помрачнел. — Знаю, ты не хотел, но тебе лучше убраться отсюда, прежде чем вернется Стил.  
— Когда он придет? — спросил Того у Балто.  
— Я слышал, они выйдут из Блаффа завтра утром, — ответил Балто.  
— Утром? Должно быть, стая дикарей большая, если он не захотел двинуть сразу, — сказал бармен.  
— Дядя Сэм, почему вы… — Балто хотел спросить, почему бармен засмеялся, но не смог. И все же тот понял.  
— Мы не помогаем людям, малыш. Мы выживаем, вот и все. Ном в серьезной опасности. Если не вылечить людей, зараза распространится, — сказал бармен.  
— Неужели Стилу плевать на людей? И вам? Неужели ни у кого из вас нет друзей в городе? — спросил Балто.  
Бармен посмеялся, но на этот раз быстро пришел в себя. Того лишь немного улыбнулся.  
— Ты забавный, малыш, — сказал бармен. — У нас нет друзей, потому что невозможно дружить с едой. Даже сейчас мне трудно говорить, потому что ты воняешь, но люди… С ними совсем другое дело. Я ведь рассказывал тебе о голоде.  
— Я понял, — Балто слез со стула и пошел к столу, за который сел, когда в первый раз вошел в бар. На столешнице хорошо видно было следы множества острых когтей. У Балто никогда не было таких. Вампиры выпускали когти, когда испытывали гнев. Ногти Балто были похожи на человеческие.  
Напротив Балто, туда, где когда-то сидел Стил, опустился Того.  
— Малыш, ты не выживешь здесь, — сказал он. — Лучше всего тебе будет уйти из города со мной. Я доведу тебя на юг. У меня там есть знакомые. На юге другие законы, там ты найдешь город, где нужен еще один городской вампир, и кто-нибудь согласится обратить тебя. Мы выйдем завтра утром и пойдем мимо Блаффа, южнее. Стил и его стая нам не встретятся.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Балто.  
— Я тебе должен. Из-за тебя мне дали лекарство и кровь. Без тебя я уже гнил бы в яме для кремации, — ответил Того.  
Балто посмотрел ему в глаза. Теплые карие огоньки. Того хотел спасти девочку и поссорился с напарником. Он был добрым вампиром. Скорее всего, он не собирался обманывать, а если и был обман, то не такой, чтобы Балто в конце концов оказался не у дел. Может, ему доплатят, если он приведет полукровку на юг? Пусть так. Зато Балто перестанет разрываться между двух миров. Станет вампиром.  
Балто опустил взгляд и уставился на борозды от когтей. Он мечтал оказаться в баре проклятых Нома больше двадцати лет. С тех самых пор, как научился говорить, ходить и размышлять о судьбе. В Номе жил Борис — его лучший друг.  
Бармен за стойкой продолжал полировать стакан, не обращая внимания на пару посетителей, будто не знал их. Балто был уверен, что Сэм прислушивается.  
— Мое место здесь, — сказал, наконец, Балто. — Стил привезет лекарство и врача, Ном восстановится после болезни. Я останусь. Меня хотели пригласить на свадьбу друга.  
Того молча встал и пошел в каморку за стойкой. Хлопнула дверь. Бармен одарил Балто лучезарной улыбкой:  
— Славно то его отшил, малыш.  
— Я сегодня переночую на улице, — ответил Балто. Он вышел из бара, не дожидаясь, когда с ним попрощаются, и направился к зданию администрации. Залез на место, где уже несколько раз подслушивал разговоры, и сжался в комок, чтобы сохранить побольше тепла.  
Впервые за много дней ему приснился сон. Он увидел бредущую сквозь бурю вереницу вампиров. Одна из фигур была его собственной. Вампиры шли в полной темноте, вокруг не было ориентиров. Балто пытался сказать Стилу, что им нужно повернуть назад, но у него не было рта. В кошмарах и тревожных пробуждениях прошла вся ночь.

***

Разбудил Балто громкий голос мэра. После сна разобрать слова было тяжело, а когда Балто прислушался, разговор пошел тише.  
— Шестнадцать? Их ведь было двадцать два, — говорил мэр.  
— Один остался в пустыне и не дошел до Блаффа, еще пять были ранены так сильно, что Стил не стал рисковать. С ними идет врач, — ответил помощник.  
— Значит, врач здоров и способен идти?  
— Они соорудили новую повозку, погрузили туда оборудование. Он сможет ехать на повозке, если устанет.  
— Конечно, он устанет, ему давно перевалило за девятый десяток, — сказал мэр. — Бог в помощь, пусть они доберутся скорее.  
— Стил предупредил, что они могут остановиться на половине пути, если дорога будет тяжелой.  
Балто убедился, что других подробностей не узнает, сбегал к медведям, дал им порцию еды, побежал к Борису. Друг сидел у окна — ждал. Балто показал ему два пальца и постарался объяснить, что через два дня придет помощь. Борис потряс головой: «Понимаю». Балто спросил, как чувствует себя Рози, и по хмурому виду Бориса понял ответ сам. Рози было совсем плохо.  
Он побежал в бар. Того не было в зале, Сэма за стойкой тоже не было. Балто прошел во внутреннюю каморку и постучал. Через минуту вышел заспанный Сэм.  
— Что случилось, малыш?  
— Того ушел? — спросил Балто.  
— Ушел, утром, как обещал. Я дал ему немного крови — надеюсь, Стил не узнает об этом от тебя.  
— Я не скажу, — пообещал Балто.  
— Скажешь, как миленький, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Просто надеюсь, что он не спросит. Так что за спешка?  
— Они вышли из Блаффа.  
— Отлично, еще хорошие новости?  
— Их осталось шестнадцать, — сказал Балто.  
Бармен нахмурился, пошел к стойке, налил себе выпить.  
— Шестнадцать вампиров на две сотни килограмм груза, — пробормотал Сэм. — Почти сотня километров. Добавим сюда крюки, чтобы обойти стаи дикарей. Завалы.  
— С ними врач, — сказал Балто.  
— Впритык, малыш. Надеюсь, они справятся.  
— Я придумал, что делать, — сказал Балто и улыбнулся впервые за много дней. — Я возьму с собой запасы крови, которые у вас остались, и отнесу их на вышку. Стил поведет стаю к вышке, я слышал, как мэр сказал об этом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что вышку охраняют? — спросил Сэм.  
— Нет, я не знал, — ответил Балто.  
— Там живет пара вампиров, уже давно. Они следят, чтобы башню не заняли дикари. Если ты притащишь туда запас крови, от тебя не останется даже мокрого места.  
— Я подожду рядом, — не сдавался Балто.  
— Тебя заметет, буря все еще очень сильная, — сказал Сэм.  
— Все равно, дождусь Стила, — настаивал Балто. — Их шестнадцать, без крови они не дойдут до Нома. В лучшем случае сожрут врача, а без него оборудование бесполезно.  
Бармен долго разглядывал Балто.  
— Почему ты не ушел с Того? — спросил наконец Сэм.  
— Мой дом здесь, в Номе.  
— У вампиров нет дома, — возразил Сэм.  
— Я не вампир.  
— Ты _даже_ не вампир. Дело в девушке? Умирает та, кого ты полюбил?  
Балто стиснул кулаки:  
— Ее полюбил не я. Она — невеста Бориса, моего лучшего друга.  
— Ты так стараешься ради друга? Хочешь рискнуть жизнью, чтобы он жил?  
— Я не…  
— Подумай как следует, малыш, — бармен пошел в каморку. — Я не отдам тебе запасы крови просто так.  
— Вы могли бы пойти… вместо меня.  
— Если я покину это место, здесь камня на камне не останется. Деньги, припасы, кровь — они все разграбят. Их удерживает только мое присутствие. Как только пограничник доложит, что в секторе не осталось проклятых, нашему логову конец.  
— Но ведь они могут умереть…  
— Они рискуют собой каждый день, — отозвался из каморки Сэм. — Мы рискуем, просыпаясь.  
Балто остался наедине с баром. Он подтянулся к верхней полке, достал зеленую бутылку, налил себе в бокал немного алкоголя. Сел за стойку, сделал пару глотков и задумался.  
Бар был его мечтой. Жизнь в стае была его мечтой. Быть среди своих, среди тех, кто понимает, что такое представлять глоток крови перед сном, чтобы хоть ненадолго в мечтах согреться. Бегать по разным городам, узнать о мире побольше. Возвращаться к стае, рассказывать истории, которые произошли в дороге.  
Он вспомнил слова Стила о том, что вонь полукровки сбивает проклятых с толку. Чтобы исполнить мечту, нужно было стать вампиром.  
— Один… один умер… — пробормотал Балто.  
— Что ты сказал? — отозвался Сэм.  
— Один вампир умер! — крикнул Балто, спрыгивая со стула. — Если я добегу, если дам кровь, помогу доставить врача, оборудование, лекарство… Они не откажут. Я стану вампиром. Ведь так?  
Сэм вышел из каморки, скрестил руки и облокотился о дверной косяк.  
— Наконец что-то разумное. Я помню, как вы спорили со Стилом. Он говорил о тебе. Хочешь стать частью его стаи? Считай, что место освободилось.  
— Да, я хочу, — не задумываясь ответил Балто. — Я донесу кровь, я помогу тащить повозку. Если будет надо, я понесу врача на себе. Меня вонь людей почти не смущает.  
— Ты говоришь об этом, сидя в теплом баре, сытый, здоровый. Буря быстро избавит тебя от радужных фантазий, — напомнил Сэм. — Но я соберу тебе крови и дам лекарство на случай, если ранят других.  
Балто успел трижды проверить обувь, одежду и защитную маску, пока бармен собирал рюкзак. Там лежало несколько фляг, бутылок, бинтов. Вес рюкзака был смешным по меркам того груза, что уже доставил из Блаффа Балто.  
— Удачи, малыш, — сказал на прощанье Сэм. — Надеюсь, ты доберешься.  
Балто пробежал по улице, удержавшись от искушения заглянуть к Борису. Он убеждал себя, что будет гораздо лучше донести лекарство для Рози вовремя, чем кормить пустыми обещаниями.  
Пограничник на этот раз выглядел измученным. Он сидел в полудреме, Балто пришлось расталкивать его.  
— О! Я тебя помню. Ты же знаешь, что там — конец света?  
— Все так плохо? — спросил Балто.  
— Даже хуже, — ответил пограничник. — Ты пойдешь помогать Стилу?  
— Да, я несу бинты… и кровь, — Балто решил, что обманывать пограничника бессмысленно.  
— Возьми, — человек отстегнул от пояса оружие. — Вот здесь предохранитель. Щелкаешь, загорается зеленая кнопка. Стрелять нужно в голову.  
— Зачем? Я не умею им пользоваться, — Балто отшатнулся от оружия.  
— В такую бурю дикари собираются поближе к городам, ищут заблудившихся путников, — ответил пограничник. — Вернешься — заберу назад. Моя дочь болеет.  
— Хорошо, я возьму, — Балто запихнул оружие в карман куртки и застегнул замок.  
— Возвращайся, парень. Успеешь — ужин за мой счет, — пограничник мрачно рассмеялся.  
Балто дождался, пока машины расчистят достаточно снега, чтобы ворота открылись, нырнул наружу и проводил взглядом съехавшиеся створки. Буря была такой сильной, что почти сразу его залепило снегом. Он сделал пару шагов — ноги вязли в сугробах.  
Перед выходом Балто выпил полный стакан крови, поэтому, несмотря на сложности, идти было легко. Несколько метров он пробежал, но быстро понял, что зря потратит силы, если продолжит в том же духе, и выбрал быстрый шаг. Запахи стаи буря смела начисто. Видимость была близка к нулевой. Балто держал перед глазами компас, отмерял расстояние по ощущениям. У него было несколько ориентиров на карте, которую он успел выучить наизусть. Необычный холм к югу от Нома. Можно было раскопать снег, нащупать железо, постучать по нему ногой и услышать характерный звон. Сэм рассказал, что это было старое оружие, брошенное после Третьего Удара.  
Следующий ориентир был восточнее — причудливый сваленный набок крест такой высоты, что даже буря не смогла целиком замести его. Он выделялся на фоне неба. Балто добрался до него через час. Усталость постепенно накатывала на него. Достав из кармана подарок Бориса, он отвинтил крышку и снял маску. В нос ударил знакомый запах. Он не имел никакого отношения к курам. В специальном термосе, предназначенном для переноса крови, плескалась кровь Бориса. Рука Балто дрогнула, но он удержал подарок.  
— Чертов псих!  
Балто никогда не пил кровь друга. Даже когда получил в детстве сильную травму и лечился вдали ото всех, питаясь крысами из канализации. Борис предложил свою кровь, но Балто отругал его, отказался и велел проваливать. С тех пор никогда они не обсуждали, что Балто мог бы выпить немного человеческой крови.  
Буря накинулась резкими порывами ветра, Балто нужно было скорее решать — закрутить крышку обратно и идти голодным, или сделать глоток. Он вспомнил, что обещал ему Сэм. Стаю. Семью. Стила.  
— Только ради твоей Рози, — сказал Балто.  
Кровь Бориса оказалась намного вкуснее куриной. Густая, со множеством вкусовых оттенков, она показалась Балто самым вкусным из всего, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
«Наверняка в баре кровь чем-то разбавляют», — подумал Балто, закручивая крышку. Он сделал не один, а пять глотков, и уже начал корить себя за слабость.  
Идти снова было легко. Он пошел к северному ориентиру от креста. Высокий холм, на вершине которого давным-давно росло дерево.  
Благодаря подробным инструкциям Сэма даже сквозь бурю Балто не сбивался со следа. Он шел, не останавливаясь, еще два часа. Сделал привал, перевязал обувь, дал ногам отдохнуть, сделал еще два глотка из термоса. Проверил, все ли в порядке с запасами за спиной. Они были целы, снег не забивался из-за умелой перевязи Сэма.  
Вой дикарей, который раздался с востока, показался Балто почти родным. Возможно, выли те самые проклятые, что заставили Балто расстаться с грузом протеина.  
Он вскочил на ноги, плотно закрыл термос и побежал на север. Сэм советовал уйти с тропы как можно быстрее, чтобы дать себе возможность вернуться через несколько минут, когда дикари пробегут мимо.  
«Он же не мог забыть, что от меня пахнет?» — думал Балто, увеличивая темп.  
Дикари завыли ближе.  
— Черт! Черт! — Балто упал, споткнувшись о корягу под снегом. Вскочил, достал оружие из кармана, снял предохранитель и стал ждать.  
Впереди показались две фигуры. Балто узнал форму одной из них — это был напарник Того. Фиолетовый кант указывал на один из южных городов, название которого Балто не помнил. У Того была такая же одежда. Сосед дикого вампира был неизвестен Балто.  
Стрелять нужно было без предупреждения, пока дикари находились далеко. Балто вцепился в оружие двумя руками, навел прицел на грудь правого вампира, выстрелил, тут же навел прицел на левого — выстрелил второй раз. Оружие не издавало звуков, оно выпускало лучи. Один попал в цель, но второй прошел мимо. Вампир продолжал бежать вперед, Балто прицелился снова и выстрелил в третий раз. Луч задел плечо вампира, но тот все еще бежал. Четвертый выстрел — наконец, вампир упал лицом в снег.  
Ноги Балто дрожали, он подошел чуть ближе, направил оружие в голову вампиру, выстрелил, а потом повторил все со вторым дикарем. Когда с ними было покончено, он убрал пистолет, достал термос, сделал глоток, проверил обувь, одежду, маску. Нужно было бежать дальше.  
Вместе с кровью и надеждой вперед гнал страх. Балто старался с помощью свиста ветра и слепящих комьев снега избавиться от мысли о том, что убил двух вампиров. Они были дикими, не контролировали себя. Но их состояние вызвал голод. Они не желали Балто зла, просто не понимали, что происходит вокруг. И все же он убил их.  
Ему удалось вернуться на холм, а оттуда нужно было бежать прямо к вышке. Сэм объяснил, что у Балто будет возможность спрятаться на время в обломках бункера поблизости, но вампиры внутри вышки заметят его. Убежище за бункером оставалось на крайний случай, если он замерзнет и начнет терять ясность мыслей.  
Вышка показалась вдали внезапно. Балто успел испугаться, что она была выдумкой курьеров, которую бармен принял за чистую монету. Но потом его взгляду предстала высокая конструкция. Кое-где металлический каркас обвалился, и все же башня выглядела надежной. Балто посмотрел на часы. Он успел преодолеть расстояние до башни всего за четыре с половиной часа. Вряд ли Стил, нагруженный оборудованием, успеет так же быстро. От Блаффа до башни было шесть часов быстрого бега.  
Он раскопал в снегу небольшой участок, достал из кармана рюкзака лист пластика, закрылся им от ветра и стал ждать. Каждые десять минут по совету Сэма Балто проверял башню. Вампиры оттуда не смогли бы добраться до него быстрее. Площадка просматривалась идеально.  
Первый час играть в шпиона было увлекательно. Балто выгребал завал, заново ставил кусок пластика, прятался за ним. Ненадолго разжег грелку, она оплавила снег вокруг и обдала Балто приятным жаром. Сделал еще пару глотков крови Бориса. Осталось совсем немного, и он пообещал себе, что не притронется, пока не пойдет назад.  
Пошел второй час. Если вампиры бежали в хорошем темпе, они скоро должны были показаться на горизонте, поэтому Балто то и дело высовывал голову. Ничего не произошло, зато одна нога чуть не онемела от недостатка крови. Пришлось в спешке разминать ее. Балто сделал пару кругов вокруг пластиковой ограды и вернулся назад. Вампиры умели разгонять кровь по телу усилием воли, а ему приходилось прибегать к человеческим уловкам.  
Балто представил себе, как вернется вместе со стаей обратно в Ном. Стил пустит его в бар. Нальет выпить. Может быть, даже извинится, хотя это и не обязательно. Нет, пусть лучше не извиняется — Балто будет чувствовать себя неудобно после такого. Главное — ему разрешат стать вампиром, и вечные метания от человека к проклятому прекратятся. Он коснется зубами шеи Стила, дождется, пока вытечет достаточно крови для первого глотка…  
— Посмотри, у него тут целый запас! Ты только глянь!  
— Слушай, здесь эмблема Нома. Ты же не хочешь связываться со Стилом?  
— Да какая мне разница? Стилу нужна башня, а мне нужны запасы этого паренька. Он ведь считай специально приперся к нам с рюкзаком за плечами.  
— Специально? Да он, наверное, шел навстречу стае.  
— От него воняет человеком, принюхайся. Он не в стае Стила. Просто забери рюкзак, и мы уйдем.  
Балто медленно засунул руку в карман, где было спрятано оружие. Вампиры не обращали на него внимания. Скорее всего, его сильно занесло снегом, поэтому руку было невидно.  
На ощупь щелкнув предохранителем, Балто направил оружие на ногу вампира, который стоял к нему ближе, и выстрелил.  
Вампир повалился на ноги. Еще один выстрел — вампир упал замертво. Его товарищ пытался понять, в чем дело, оглядывался. Балто успел вскочить, направил оружие в грудь, выстрелил раз, потом еще раз — в голову.  
Он забрал свой рюкзак и пошел к башне. Дверь была закрыта неплотно, вампиры, скорее всего, собирались вернуться с добычей в ближайшее время. Балто бросил рюкзак на пол, закрыл дверь парой задвижек, щелкнул замком.  
Лестница внутри башни вела вверх. Балто поднялся, держась стены, потому что поручни давно отлетели. Он посмотрел на компас и определил, с какой стороны пойдет стая, нашел подходящее окно и стал смотреть сквозь бурю. Сердце билось так медленно, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Балто был уверен, что вампиров в башне двое. Он не слышал посторонних звуков, а на первом этаже заметил пару спальных мешков. Скорее всего, у вампиров был тайник под башней, но чужие припасы Балто не интересовали. Ему надо было дождаться стаю.  
Прошел еще час. Глаза болели от напряжения. Балто развернул карту, прикинул несколько раз возможные пути.  
Стая могла попросту заблудиться.  
Он забрался на самый верх башни, нашел оборудование, с помощью которого можно было включить сигнальный огонь. Пришлось долго разбираться, как запустить генератор, но он справился. Теперь над башней пылало настоящее пламя.  
Балто вернулся к окну и стал ждать.  
Стемнело. Он смотрел вперед, не отрываясь. Там была его жизнь. Жизнь Рози, Бориса, всех граждан Нома. Но главное — его, Балто. Жизнь без страха оказаться чужим в двух мирах.  
Балто положил часы перед окном, чтобы время от времени отвлекаться на циферблат. Так можно было убедиться, что он не заснул. Время приближалось к полуночи. Стаи на горизонте не было видно.  
Он спустился, проверил рюкзак, достал бинты. Стал вести себя так, будто точно знает, что Стил приведет стаю и врача с минуты на минуту. Расчистил пространство на первом этаже, разложил спальные мешки так, чтобы могло лечь как можно больше людей. Поставил несколько грелок, чтобы зажечь их и прогреть помещение, когда вампиры зайдут.  
Убрал несколько фляг с кровью на дно рюкзака и спрятал его, а большую часть кучей свалил на спальные мешки. Нужно было придержать немного крови про запас.  
Закончив, он поднялся наверх, чтобы продолжить наблюдение. Раздался грохот. Кто-то ломился дверь изо всех сил.  
Балто спрыгнул с лестницы, стал вытаскивать задвижки. Он ни на минуту не сомневался, что увидит лицо Стила. И все же ошибся — это был Никки.  
— Ты?! — Никки отступил на шаг.  
— Заходи, все нормально, — сказал Балто, пропуская вампира.  
Никки нырнул под защиту башни, Балто прикрыл дверь, чтобы не впускать внутрь ледяной воздух и снег.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Никки.  
— Я принес кровь, лекарства. Пришел помочь.  
— Хорошо, — вопреки обычаю, Никки не стал сопротивляться. — Дай одну фляжку. Я отнесу ее.  
— Тебя отправили за кровью? — спросил Балто.  
— Выйди, я покажу.  
Ненадолго они оказались на холоде. Никки указал на небольшую точку на горизонте.  
— Стар и Дикси ранены, я отнесу им кровь.  
— Стил жив? — спросил Балто.  
Никки одарил его едкой улыбкой:  
— Приоритеты у тебя будь здоров, пацан. Если бы Стил сдох, никого из нас здесь бы не было. С ним все в порядке. Он отправил меня за кровью. Думал, придется упрашивать этих ослов, а тут ты. Хочешь — можешь сам бежать туда, но я управлюсь быстрее.  
Балто нырнул в башню, схватил одну флягу и отнес Никки.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, пацан, — пообещал тот.  
Чтобы не торчать снаружи, Балто запер дверь на замок и пошел еще раз проверить, все ли в порядке. Потом залез наверх, выключил маяк. Башня легко просматривалась с того расстояния, которое показал Никки.  
Значит, стая цела. Двое ранены, и только. Балто облегченно вздохнул, и вдруг вспомнил, что не спросил о враче.  
— Чертов эгоист!  
Стая добралась до башни, но без врача это не поможет Ному, а Балто спросил про Стила. Неудивительно, что Никки так отреагировал.  
В дверь постучали, Балто подбежал и открыл. На этот раз он ни на что не рассчитывал, но все равно инстинктивно успел подхватить летящего на пол Стила. Все произошло так неожиданно, что Балто долго стоял неподвижно.  
— Не хочешь пригласить в дом? — прохрипел Стил.  
Балто пришлось перехватить его и помогать идти.  
— Тебя отправил Сэм? — спросил Стил, рухнув на расстеленный спальный мешок. Его рука дотянулась до фляжки, он не глядя откупорил ее и залпом выпил все содержимое.  
— Я… я сам… да, да, Сэм собрал еду, — сказал Балто.  
— Помоги ребятам разгрузить повозку, — сказал Стил.  
Балто побежал к двери, нырнул наружу и увидел огромное сооружение. На несколько гладких пластиковых досок привязали контейнер. Сейчас Никки пытался разгрузить его. Балто подошел, чтобы помочь. Вдвоем они отвязали ремни, стали переносить металлические части в башню.  
Одна из проклятых, рыжеволосая девушка, держала руку на плечах старика, помогала ему медленно идти к двери. Балто хотел помочь ей, но стоило ему приблизиться, девушка яростно оскалилась. Даже сквозь маску ее оскал выглядел угрожающе.  
— Не трогай Дженну, — посоветовал Никки. — Стил велел ей следить за стариком. Чтобы никто не приблизился к нему. Она может больно ударить, если будешь надоедать.  
— Я не знал, — ответил Балто. Они вернулись к разбору деталей. Каждая весила немного, но кусков было достаточно, чтобы к концу разгрузки Балто устал.  
— Нужно занести повозку, — сказал Никки.  
Пара вампиров подошла помочь им. Они не сказали Балто ни слова и так же молча отошли к Стилу, когда закончили. Башню закрыли изнутри. Проклятые уселись на расстеленных спальных мешках. Только Дженна и старик-врач сели напротив. Девушка жадно пила кровь из бутылки. Старик достал из кармана флягу с водой.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Стил.  
Балто стало жутко. До сих пор он представлял вампиров людьми с особой репутацией. Они тоже хотели есть, жить спокойно, у них были какие-то цели и мечты. Но в сумраке башни лежащие рядом со Стилом вампиры казались стаей животных. Они тянулись к вожаку, держали друг друга за руки, за ноги. Клубок собак, которые хотят удержать тепло.  
— Не бойся. Мы выпили крови. Ты замерзнешь, если останешься один на ночь, — сказал Стил.  
Балто медленно подошел ближе. Никки отодвинулся вбок, между ним и Стилом освободилось немного места.  
— Мы тебя не съедим, — пообещал Никки.  
Слова были сильнее удара, Балто почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком в компании взрослых людей. Он пошел, сел на указанное место и укутался в куртку. Стил повалил его рукой на спину, потом подтянул ближе Никки. Балто превратился в часть звериного клубка. Стало тепло и спокойно. Он знал, что стая не позволит ему замерзнуть среди пустыни. Знал, что они защитят его, как только возникнет опасность. Он закрыл глаза и отключился почти сразу, а когда проснулся — почувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим.  
Часть стаи возилась с повозкой. Некоторые детали отходили, их нужно было приварить назад. Дженна кормила старика. Помогала ему держать еду и пить. Никто не подходил к ним, будто область вокруг была зачарована.  
Недалеко от Балто почти одновременно с ним проснулся вампир.  
— Стил сказал, это ты принес кровь, — сказал он. Балто ответил кивком. — Меня зовут Дикси.  
— Я — Балто.  
— Ты пойдешь с нами?  
— Я не знаю, что скажет Стил, — ответил Балто.  
Он встал и пошел искать вожака стаи.  
Стил разглядывал горизонт через бинокль. Буря отступала. Снег летел с обычной скоростью.  
— Проснулся? — спросил Стил.  
— Буря почти закончилась. Я могу пойти с вами до города? — спросил Балто.  
— Куда делись Лори и Флориан? — Стил ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
— Охранники башни?  
— Охранники? Я бы так не сказал. Так что с ними?  
— Они где-то там, — Балто указал примерно направление, где убил вампиров.  
— И что они делают там?  
Балто достал оружие из кармана.  
— Ты его украл? — спросил Стил.  
— Пограничник дал мне его, когда я выходил из города. Его дочь заболела.  
— Дай сюда, — Стил вытянул руку, и Балто без колебаний положил оружие на ладонь. — Никогда не бери у людей что-то, что может их убить. Не сомневаюсь, что твой приятель хотел спасти тебе жизнь. И он спас ее. Но больше никогда ничего не бери у них. Они любят прикрывать собственные преступления атакой злых проклятых.  
— Я понял, — ответил Балто.  
— Лори и Флориан были единственными? — спросил Стил.  
— Было еще два дикаря. Один — из тех, кто привел в Ном караван зараженных, — ответил Балто.  
— Вторым могла быть Сильвия, — сказал Стил.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Балто.  
— Не надо мне врать, малыш. Ты не знал Сильвию, тебе не жаль. Ты узнал, что один вампир в стае сдох, и теперь хочешь занять его место.  
— Я не…  
Балто не хотелось использовать такие грубые слова: «сдох» — это было почти оскорблением чужой смерти.  
— Привыкай, малыш. Мы не устраиваем пышных похорон, не зовем священников. Хочешь в стаю, оставь щепетильность и хорошие манеры за дверью. Теперь собирай вещи, мы закроем башню и пойдем в Ном. Ты никому не расскажешь про Лори и Флориана. Скажешь, что все заряды ушли на дикарей, если кто-нибудь решит спрашивать тебя.  
— Хорошо, Стил, — ответил Балто.  
Он побежал назад в башню и столкнулся с Дженной, которая вела старика. Дождался, пока они медленно дойдут до повозки. Старика усадили сверху, Дженна села рядом. Их осторожно привязали к грузу.  
Вампиры развернули ремни и канат, к которому ремни крепились карабинами. Каждый надел на себя подобие упряжи, прицепил к канату. Они ждали Стила.  
— Возьмем южнее, — объявил тот, закончив осмотр повозки и вампиров, которые стояли по парам рядом с канатом. — Бежим без остановки два часа, потом привал и дорога до Нома.  
Стил прицепил свой карабин к началу связки, а потом обернулся к Балто:  
— Не отставай, парень.  
Бежать следом было просто первые полчаса. Потом Балто сделал перерыв, выпил остатки крови из термоса, чтобы сохранить скорость. Повозка петляла, забиралась на холмы, спускалась с них, меняла направление. Присмотревшись, Балто понял, что Стил замечает звуки и запахи, недоступные остальным. Они могли бы преодолеть уже половину пути, а вместо этого прошли четверть, но никто не встретился по дороге.  
Когда вампиры остановились, чтобы отдохнуть, Балто достал запасы со дна рюкзака и передал Стилу. Тот передал фляги и бутылки сидящим вплотную друг к другу парам проклятых. Они бросили сосуды на дороге и возобновили бег.  
Теперь повозка неслась прямо к Ному. Балто временами отставал так сильно, что терял вампиров из виду, но всякий раз успевал нагнать вовремя. Вдали показался купол города. Балто облегченно вздохнул.  
— Мы справились, — на его лице растеклась улыбка.  
Он почувствовал, что головы коснулось нечто мягкое, упал в снег и почувствовал долгожданный вкус крови во рту. Было тепло, спокойно. Сознание быстро покинуло Балто.

***

Пробуждение далось с большим трудом. Несколько раз Балто приходил в себя на пару-тройку секунд, но тут же проваливался в черноту снова. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда к нему вернулась способность соображать.  
Снег занес его с головой, но маска выполняла свою работу исправно. Кислород поступал из резервного баллона.  
— Какого черта? — спросил Балто у пространства вокруг.  
Никто не ответил ему. Купол Нома все еще было видно впереди. Снег прекратился. Вокруг Балто раскинулась ночь. Он осмотрелся и увидел, что на него направляет оружие Того. Взгляд скользнул по металлическом стволу, перетек на защитную перчатку костюма, потом — на маску и взгляд, искаженный ненавистью.  
— Думал убить тебя так же, как ты убил Чарли, — сказал Того. — В грудь, а потом в голову, да?  
— Что ты делаешь? — растерялся Балто.  
— Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты убил его?! — заорал Того.  
— Он хотел убить меня, — Балто начал пятиться назад, хотя ноги плохо слушались его.  
— Стоять! — Того взмахнул оружием.  
— Что ты творишь? Твой напарник собирался убить тебя…  
— Всякое бывает, — ответил Того. — Он просто был голоден. Я мог привести ему еду. Человека. Да хоть тебя! Сознание возвращается, я сто раз видел это. Нужно только побольше крови. Он мог вернуться. Мы могли уйти.  
— Так ты… ты ради этого звал меня? — догадался Балто.  
— Понял? Какой сообразительный. Полукровке никогда не понять, что чувствует настоящий вампир. Но теперь ты поймешь. О да, я устрою тебе экскурсию. Достаточно короткую, чтобы отомстить за Чарли, достаточно длинную, чтобы месть была полной.  
Оружие опустилось ниже, Балто почувствовал, что живот загорелся на долю секунды. Потом из точки, где родилось пламя, начала распространяться боль.  
— Ползи, — сказал Того и повалил Балто в снег ударом ноги в грудь. — Ползи в свой родной город. Они откроют тебе! Не переживай. Тебя пустят внутрь. Ты поймешь, что такое голод.  
— Что ты… — договорить Балто не смог, он закашлялся. Фильтр маски заполнила жидкость. Пришлось стянуть ее, Балто увидел кровь, отбросил маску подальше, попытался встать, но не смог. Живот обжигало огнем снова и снова.  
— Ползи, малыш, ползи! — хохотал Того.  
Балто подтянулся на руках, посмотрел на город вдали и пополз. Он пытался понять, о чем говорил Того. Какая экскурсия? Его сто раз ранили. Жизнь в куполе была опасной. Переломы, случайные порезы. В детстве он не вылезал из госпиталя. Что здесь такого? Он просто доползет до купола, пограничник откроет ему, и все.  
— Ползи, — не унимался Того. Он шел рядом и позволял себе иногда больно пнуть Балто сапогом — то в бок, то в голову.  
— Отвали, скотина, — процедил Балто. На это ушло столько сил, что остаток пути он проделал молча.  
Того исчез. Вспоминать, когда это произошло, оказалось невыносимо сложно. До ворот оставалось несколько шагов. Балто ликовал. Чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, и он дома!  
«Остановись, дурак!» — закричал внутренний голос.  
Все было слишком просто. Зачем бы Того стал стрелять возле города? Что такого в ране для полукровки? Да, боль сильная, но разве это месть? Того задумал что-то еще.  
Мысли расползались, как крысы в канализации Нома. Балто схватил одну за хвост и жадно укусил. Боль пронзила его руку. Он увидел кровь на перчатке. Теперь вид крови привел его в восторг. Красные капли затмили все: серый снег, разорванную одежду, ворота города. Балто поднес руку к губам и сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем его осенило.  
Ворота начали открываться. Балто развернулся и пополз назад так быстро, как мог. Сзади раздался громкий голос:  
— Парень, стой! Стой! Куда ты?  
— Не подходи, — Балто хотел крикнул пограничнику, но вместо этого прошептал слова едва слышно. Даже его обострившийся слух уловил слабый шелест.  
— Парень! Куда ты?  
Пограничники не имели права выйти за ворота, даже если ситуация казалась критической. Они находились в пределах города. Балто вспомнил уроки из детства.  
«Если ты не сорвешься, он не выйдет!»  
— Стой! Парень, я иду!  
— Дурак… дурак, зачем?  
Пограничник вспомнил его по одежде. Конечно, это был тот самый человек, благодаря которому до сих пор Балто оставался в живых. У него болела дочь. Что для него нарушить правила ради того, кто спасал ребенка?  
Балто полз прочь от города, но силы постепенно иссякали.  
Послышались шаги, скрип снега. Пограничник обошел Балто.  
Чтобы случайно не вдохнуть запах человека, Балто вцепился в свою руку и зажал нос. Вампиры могли останавливать дыхание. Значит, теперь мог и он, нужно было лишь понять, как. И не смотреть перед собой, смотреть на серый снег.  
— Парень, ты ранен? Черт, да здесь повсюду кровь. Куда ты ползешь? Город в другой стороне! Нет, так не пойдет. Я позову помощь. Оставайся на месте, я позову врачей. Слышишь?  
Слова привели Балто в ужас. Он едва удерживал себя, когда рядом стоял один человек — несмотря на отсутствие запаха, несмотря на то, что он не видел лица — только сапоги. Слышно было тяжелое дыхание, стук сердца. Балто казалось, он чувствует исходящее от человека тепло.  
Он знал, что может сорваться, если уберет ладонь от лица, но ему нужно было сказать пограничнику, что он опасен. Балто набрал в рот ядовитого снега, обжигая небо и язык, выплюнул воду и выкрикнул в лицо пограничнику:  
— Позовите Стила!  
Наконец человек понял, что происходит. Быстро отошел дальше, достал оружие — щелкнул предохранитель, теперь Балто прекрасно отличал этот звук от других.  
— Лежи здесь, — сказал человек изменившимся голосом. — Я приведу проклятых. Я должен тебе. Лежи. Хорошо?  
Балто, запихнув в рот еще одну горсть снега, кивнул. Человек побежал к воротам, створки начали съезжаться.  
Над куполом раскинулись освещенные сигнальными огнями тучи. Казалось, небо укрыло Балто одеялом. Он лежал, глядя вверх, и пытался считать. Вспоминал разговоры с Борисом. Лицо Рози, выглянувшей из окна. Свой первый день в баре проклятых Нома. Лэтти из Блаффа. Бармена Сэма. Строгое лицо Дженны, которая защищала старика от собственной стаи. Повозку. Сон в окружении вампиров.  
— Дженна, держи его за горло.  
— Пульса нет.  
— Он не нужен, ты же видишь клыки. Ему дали крови.  
— Кто? Ты не говорил…  
— Не я, Дженна! За горло, сейчас же.  
— Хорошо, Стил. Рана на животе, сквозная.  
— Я вижу. Ник, бутылку, скорее.  
— Босс, да нет здесь почти ничего.  
— Другую! Да, вон ту. Дженна, лей аккуратно. Если очнется, придуши. Только не переборщи с этим.  
— Может, отнести его сначала, босс?  
— Ты видишь, на чем он лежит, идиот?  
— На снегу…  
— Присмотрись, бестолочь!  
— Черт! Да в нем ни капли не осталось.  
— Что-то осталось, глотает же.  
— Стил, пульс появился, надо тащить его, пока не рассвело.  
— Хорошо, Ник, свяжи руки за спиной. Дайте кто-нибудь маску. Не хватало еще, чтобы нас остановили на середине улицы.  
Он все слышал, но ничего не мог ответить им. Больше всего ему хотелось спросить, что произошло с Рози.  
— Эй, парень, слышишь меня? — спросила Дженна. Ее хватка была сильной, и она держала за горло, но не причиняла боли.  
Балто постарался кивнуть, хотя так и не понял, получилось у него или нет.  
— Твой друг, Борис, заходил сказать спасибо. Помнишь его?  
Еще один полукивок.  
— Его девушка, она поправилась. Говорит, что ты ее спас.  
— Дженна, не вешай ему лапшу на уши, он ни черта не соображает.  
— Никки, ты просто ревнуешь!  
— Ревную? Да ты со стариком возилась, как с родным.  
— Он был нужен нам, ты сам это знаешь. И он помог спасти Дикси.  
— Я и говорю — святоша.  
— Просто знаю, когда не надо показывать клыки, вот и все.  
Балто не хотелось просыпаться. Он надеялся, что их перепалка продлится вечно. Несколько раз он открывал глаза. Покрытие улицы было не похоже на центральную, но ничего больше он не мог сказать. Его принесли в бар — он узнал запах. Потом уложили в постель в каморку.  
— Сэм, сделай мне одолжение, скажи, что не ты помог ублюдку, который стрелял в парня?  
— Не я. Балто помог ему. Сказал, что знает.  
— Откуда, черт возьми?  
— Они встретились, когда Балто бежал в Блафф. «Ублюдок» подсказал ему, как обойти дикарей.  
Глаза закрывались, как только Балто открывал их. Разговоры за дверью стихли. Рядом, на кровати, сидела Дженна. Балто успел запомнить, что от нее пахло мылом и розами. Иногда на ее место садился Никки — от этого несло спиртом.  
— Козел, только попробуй сдохнуть, — говорил Никки, поправляя подушку под Балто.  
— К тебе приходил твой друг, — сказала Дженна, когда Балто ненадолго пришел в себя. — Передал тебе термос с кровью. Хочешь?  
— Передай моему другу, что он рехнулся, — ответил Балто.  
— Я уже передала, — Дженна рассмеялась. — В городе многие рехнулись. Мы спасли Ном.  
— Вы спасли, — поправил Балто.  
— Без твоей крови мы потеряли бы еще двоих, — сказала Дженна. — Четырнадцать голодных вампиров ни за что не добрались бы до Нома с повозкой.  
Балто не смог ответить ей, что она говорит глупости — он заснул.  
Во сне ему дали столько крови, что он не успевал проглотить все. Кровь стекала по подбородку, ему было жаль, что бесценную жидкость так глупо переводят. Когда он открыл глаза, кровь все еще текла. Над ним висела рука Стила. Балто закашлялся, сел на кровати и столкнулся взглядом с вожаком стаи.  
— Мы должны были вернуться за тобой, — сказал Стил.  
— Вампиры такого не делают, — ответил Балто.  
— Ты нас спас. Спас меня, Дженну, Никки, Дикси — всех, всех, кто был там.  
— Тогда… почему? — спросил Балто.  
— Ты мог войти в город раньше нас. Мог вернуться в башню. Она теперь твоя. Мог уйти в Блафф.  
— Зачем? Зачем бы я стал делать это?  
— Было много дел, — сказал Стил. — Когда мы закончили, стемнело. Они устали, я устал. Мы хотели связаться с Блаффом утром.  
Стил встал и пошел к выходу:  
— Сэм сказал, что я идиот. Он прав.  
— Нет! — крикнул Балто.  
Стил остановился в проходе и рассмеялся.  
— Сэм всегда прав. Он говорит, что моя стая — кучка преданных детей. Так и есть. Спи. Утром будет полегче.  
Балто почувствовал, что ему необходимо заснуть, а когда проснулся утром — действительно было легче. Он не знал, как это произошло. Были слова Стила догадкой или приказом?  
На койке рядом спал Дикси. Балто долго смотрел на него. Черные волосы, тонкая фигура, похожая на фигуру подростка, который только начал вытягиваться. Стая Стила была детьми. Многих обратили в возрасте, когда еще выдают пайки. Они выжили из-за лазейки законов. До поры до времени кормились за счет города. Потом их подобрал Стил.  
За стойкой стояла Дженна. Она поприветствовала Балто улыбкой, вытащила из-под стойки термос и поставила перед собой.  
— Подарок от твоего друга.  
— Оставь пока, хорошо? — попросил Балто.  
— Как скажешь. Ребята облизываются, конечно, но что поделать, — ответила Дженна.  
Балто сел за стол возле выхода. Он так привык к этому месту, что стал считать своим. В баре сидела еще пара проклятых. Никки и девушка, с которой Балто еще не был знаком. Они кивнули Балто в знак приветствия.  
Дверь открылась, в бар зашла пара вампиров. Стар и все еще безымянный для Балто.  
— Привет! — Стар подошел к Балто, сел рядом. — Ты мне жизнь спас. С меня должок, так и знай.  
Балто чувствовал себя загнанным в угол зверем. Стар с широкой искренней улыбкой сидел в сантиметре от него, а руку положил на стол, так что казалось, будто он еще ближе.  
— Да какие проблемы, все нормально, — ответил Балто, рассчитывая отодвинуться или найти предлог выйти.  
На счастье дверь бара открылась снова, вошел Стил. Стар тут же вскочил и стал рассыпаться в приветствиях. Его отправили отдыхать, а Стил сел напротив Балто.  
— Дрожишь?  
— Я? — удивился Балто. — С чего бы?  
— Люди так не живут, — ответил Стил. — Прячутся по домам, в гости заходят по праздникам выпить чаю. У нас все общее. Кровь, постель, дом. Тебя никто не обидит.  
— Да я… — замялся Балто.  
— Тебя снаружи ждет человек по имени Борис. Он там вторые сутки, надоел нам, как черт. Сходи, пусть он убедится, что мы тебя не съели. Ты ведь ради него побежал к башне?  
— Нет, — Балто уставился в столешницу, где нашел заветные борозды. Их вид успокаивал.  
— Мы все были людьми. Вампирами не рождаются. Можно родиться полукровкой, хотя это и кажется невероятным. Мы помним, что когда-то жили иначе. Сходи к Борису, он волнуется за тебя.  
— Ладно, — Балто выбежал из бара, захлопнул дверь, будто внутри жили монстры, и понял, что так и было.  
Борис почти прошел коридор. Он сидел на полу и жевал бутерброд, когда к нему подошел Балто.  
— Живой! — закричал Борис, вскакивая на ноги. — Черт возьми, живой! Я думал, они меня сказками кормят.  
Борис кинулся обнимать Балто. Раньше это не вызывало проблем, но теперь человеческий запах больно ударил в желудок. Голод проснулся сразу. Балто не хотелось показывать, что объятья друга ему неприятны, но как только появилась возможность, он отошел подальше.  
— Рози вылечили, — сказал Борис. — Она в госпитале, к ней можно приходить только на час, чтобы не создавать очереди, но все равно — она в порядке и восстанавливает силы. Мы тебе должны.  
«И этот туда же», — мрачно подумал Балто.  
— Пустяки, мы же друзья, — ответил Балто. — Слушай, мне сейчас лучше не лезть в город, я пойду. Без обид, ладно?  
— Конечно, как скажешь, — ответил Борис, но его лицо изменилось.  
Балто пошел в сектор проклятых, а Борис собрал вещи и направился домой. Прежде чем выйти из коридора, Балто оглянулся. Борис стоял с другого края и смотрел на него. Они улыбнулись друг другу и разошлись в разные стороны. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
